Gotham's Shadow
by Ozwolf
Summary: Stella Shine is a bright young banker, but maybe a little bit to smart for her own good. Her life is turned upside down when the bank she works for is attacked by one of Arkham's greatest villains. The Riddler. Riddler is pictured as Tom Hiddleston 'Loki from Avengers' .
1. Chapter 1

_**Gothams Shadow**_

**Chapter 1 **

She felt the early morning air brush across her face, how easy it was to get from A to B today with out her journey being disturbed by another super villain. Only a week ago she had to wait an hour as the bank up the road had been half blown to bits the night before, giving a sigh she carried on into the Gotham Richmond Bank. Banks were always looking for people to work in them, nine times out of ten the poor people who work there suffer at the hands of the villains. She was lucky in a way, five years in the GRB and every time she missed any action and the last time was Two Face. Her pass was checked, her hair shined a magnificent dark colour as she went under the lights. She was stopped again by a guard and he asked as she removed her green rain coat

"How are you today Miss Shine?"

"Fine thank you Tony, no major incidents last night for a change" she replied and he smiled and said back

"Yeah, to be honest Stella I think the bad guys are all more or less locked up"

She smiled, the only time she had seen one of these super villain for herself was when she had only just been promoted three years ago. It was Poison Ivy, she had smashed the building across the road and quickly as light gone by. Stella, walked toward the main hall where everyone collected their money. She walked up the stairs, to the left of the door once again using her pass to get up there. Her job consisted of her making sure that everyone else in the vault rooms were doing as they were told and making security checks. She entered her office, placed down her suitcase and sat at her desk. On the mantel across the room was a Riddler trophy, it had sat there for a while as she had walked into some kind of trap a while ago. Tired from the days work it was the last thing she needed, but she read the green paint and figured out what the riddle was. Stella looked for a moment at the trophy, she recalled the riddle 'No matter how much you run I will always be at your feet, yet at night I'll be gone'... a shadow. Stella walked to the darkest part of the box room, felt in the darkness and found a switch. She flipped it, then came a green light and a Riddler trophy showing her way out. It was strange, she had read up about the Riddler and then found that the trophy was meant for the Batman. Stella had looked over the trophy, it seemed of no harm so she brought it into work. The bosses instant reaction was that he panicked, asking her to remove it from the premises. Tony had seen one before, he had worked in Arkham Asylum before they closed it down and made the city. He checked it over, there was a message engraved on the base that simply read 'Fine, Heavy, Hard'. Mr. Richmond (the boss), was amazed that she made it through one of Riddler's traps. Richmond had the item checked, the police had the best check it and word even had it that the Batman himself had checked it. A week after it sat proudly under her large mirror, it had been deemed as safe and was rumored to have helped the Batman in getting closer to finding the Riddler. Stella never did find out if anything came of the investigation, but the trophy was only ever moved to be cleaned or cleaned under.

The day passed as it always did, with Stella making the checks that had to be made and another new person brought into her office so she could give the do's and do not's. This one was strange to say the least, a male that looked more like a thug than a banker. Stella sat at her desk, he sat across looking very uncomfortable and when he caught sight of her Riddler trophy he seemed to shrink. Stella was not a fool, she had not uttered a word since he walked in and finally he said sitting down

"I'm 'ere to see you about the rules of the bank Miss"

"Indeed, Rule number one... no one touches my Riddler trophy" Stella always said that first, the man looked at it and asked

"How did you get it Miss?"

"I was smart, stupid but then smart" Stella replied and the man nodded and she said looking at his name badge

"Now then... Myers. Rules are as follow, you need a pass to get into the bank. You are to carry heavy goods down to the vaults, under my watch... you will have your partner which is Brian Moats. He and you will take the items down, place them in the vault where told and once you have both been checked walk out. The Vault doors are to be closed after each delivery, even if there are several parcels... protection is key"

"So if there is bout' twenty boxes of stuff, we take one in... we have to close the door go back and get something else and re-open the door" Myers asked and Stella replied

"Correct, today is part of the dry season... we have very few heavy things going into the vault. You collect them from one of the four scanner sections, as you must have already been told. We shall hold a trial run tomorrow as we do have a couple of things to go into the Elliot vault, nine o'clock sharp in the morning" Stella replied and Myers replied trying his hardest not to look at the trophy

"Yes Miss"

"Any questions?" Stella asked and he nodded and then asked

"What happened to the man I'm replacing?"

"Ben Cash, he retired... not every security guard gets blown up or shot by super villains" Stella replied

Myers left the room, Stella carried on working into the night and once she was sure it was safe turned on the personnel files. She was quick off the mark as she pulled up Myers file. She knew she was not meant to look up security workers files without their supervisors say so... but this one was acting to scared. She got as far as BlackGate when the power sparked out, the only light was the glow of the Riddler trophy. Stella knew that this was something bad, but was in no fear at all. She knew her greatest flaw was being young and fearless, the door began to slowly open and the end of a gun started to creep through. Stella had already grabbed her trophy, not the Riddler one but another that stood near the door. It was the one she had for an agility course she had done the year before, she was happy to see Tony walk into the room. He closed the door and placed his finger over his lips, they walked over to her desk and using the green light found her desk phone. He lifted it up, then muttered

"Damn it"

"What is going on Tony?" Stella whispered to him and he looked at her and whispered back

"That new blood Myers, got to the bottom of the stairs and just as the power went he was shot dead"

"Who by?"

The pair of them heard several footsteps coming toward the door, then a louts voice say from the otherside

"Woo look this room has green in it"

"Knock Knock" said another voice

Stella and Tony dived behind her desk and a barrage of bullets smashed through the door, Tony fired back but was caught through the shoulder. He went back and the door was kicked in, a bunch of thugs rushed the pair. Before she knew it, Stella was on her knees in the main hall after stepping over Myers. Stella knew she could take these morons, but it was who was running the show that concerned her the most. Joker would be the worst case, Stella knew that he had Harley Quinn and she had known her from before she became insane. Tony was bleeding, next to her and on the other side was a young woman named Tia. She was trying not to cry, but tears were falling down her cheeks. Stella, then heard the clunk of something behind her and a thug voice say

"Hey boss, we found this in her office... Myers was right. Bitch must have stolen it"

"So you have one of my trophies, you managed to find it in a vault as a keep sake or are you smart enough to have actually out smarted one of my traps?"

Stella had shut her eyes at soon as he uttered his first syllable, it was Riddler himself. Edward Nigma, the man she had looked up all she could on and even used his question mark in green as her desktop cover. Now he was there, she paused for a moment and Tia whispered

"Say something, you might get him too leave"

"Shut up, he's talking to her" a thug yelled and Stella answered

"No, I can not out smart a trap... I completed a task"

Stella answered back still facing the ground, Riddler was now stood before her she knew as his shoes were in front of her. He used his cane to lift up her chin so he could see her, then he read the bottom of the trophy. A smile flickered across his face, for the first time Stella could make out what he really looked like. He was wearing his trade mark suit, brown hair not overly short. He was clean shaven, in her mind that meant he had escaped Arkham City somehow. His glasses were just below his eyes, that were focused on the trophy. He was slim, she could tell though that he was strong with it. She looked over his face, if only he wasn't a criminal, he would have been worthy of this bank and then a thought crossed her mind... he is almost handsome. Stella didn't dare look away, even with that rouge thought and Riddler said looking at Stella now

"You have already solved this, I can tell. Let's see if any of your co workers have too"

He pointed his cane at Tia, a thug hoisted her up and she let out a scream of surprise only to be slapped across the face by another thug. Riddler showed the poor girl the bottom of the trophy, he returned his cane under Stella's chin and Tony hissed

"Let her go"

"Oh I will, you can all walk free... if she guesses the riddle correctly" Riddler said back

Stella knew this was all nothing but an elaborate ruse, the vaults were being emptied as they played these silly games. Tia was sobbing now, she looked around to see if anyone could help her. Stella was furious in her mind, she was screaming the answer... then Tia looked to Stella and Riddler. She thought for a moment and answered

"Metal"

Stella could have face palmed if it wasn't for the fact she had that cane under her chin, Riddler grimaced and looked down to Stella. He nodded, as if to give her permission to answer and Stella said up

"Rain"

"Correct, you I'm afraid get to live while you..."

Riddler went to carry on, but a shower of bullets exploded through the door and killed half the workers and thugs alike. Riddler was stunned, this was not the work of the Batman and everyone knew it. Then gas canisters flew into the room, they exploded near the back and started to seep along... this time Stella knew she was in trouble as the people began to laugh. She looked around, Riddler was still there but a bullet had cut his forearm and she stood up and said seeing that the gas was coming closer

"You want to fight him or get out of here in once piece"

Riddler was paused, Stella had lifted up Tony and with him limping started towards the back wall. Riddler had no choice but to follow, his men were fighting Joker's goons and by the sound of it Joker had brought his happy hounds with him. Stella knew that Tony wouldn't last too long if they didn't get him help, so led the super villain and her friend out of the building through the vaults themselves. It was a touch and go time, as the hyena's could smell the blood and were giving chase. Tony had finally had enough, he pulled away from Stella and he said looking at her

"Look I can hold them back for at least three minutes, the Batman will be here soon... he can handle the rest"

They all heard distressed screams, gun fire and Hyena laughing getting closer. They knew Batman was on the level above, but the Hyenas would kill them first. Riddler had no time for sympathy and shouted seeing two halls

"Which way?"

"Tony, I can't..."

Even though she had tried to shut the vaults, the Riddler's goons had broken them beyond shutting again. Tony lifted his gun at Stella and said back

"I can take those flea ridden mongrel's with this... go and I'll see you on the otherside"

Stella nodded, then ran to the right and towards more hallways. It was only when she heard gun fire that she knew she had to speed up, then she also realizes the only one with her now was the man who broke in in the first place. Riddler kept up with ease, they were out into the car park when they came across a bunch of Joker's thugs. They were unarmed and like a pack of wolves circled in on the pair, Stella had had enough and slammed a crowbar into the door to stop anyone following. Riddler lifted his cane, Stella removed her jacket and said flexing her shoulders

"You boys are going down"

"You have no idea what you're..."

Riddler began, but Stella quickly high kicked a thug in the face and as one went to punch her she ducked his arm and elbowed him in the ribs. As the thug went down she used him to vault over and smashed the head of another thug through a car window. Riddler was walloping thugs with his cane, it did not take the pair long to take care of Joker's goons. Stella was good but she had been cut by one of the goons, also Riddler had a new cut across his chest. They rushed out of the car park, Riddler lifted his cane in a threatening way and said

"Take me somewhere to get patched up"

"Oh for the love of... I was going too anyway. Come on" Stella sighed back

Riddler was stunned for a moment, but followed after her toward her home. They walked into her apartment, it was a cosy little place and had plenty of green to make him feel at home. Riddler was not a fool, he knew that she would call the police the second he left her alone and he would be thrown back into Arkham City. The thought of that place was not disturbing to him as it was to so many others, Stella had not left the room he noticed but was looking over at Arkham city from her window. Riddler was still stood up, but now his blood was dripping on her floor and she said opening up a cupboard

"Sit down, I have a first aid kit in here. I'll patch you up and then you run off to wherever you want to go. I'll tell the police it was a hostage situation, I had to fix you up and then you told me to wait for an hour in the apartment or else I'll get shot"

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to shot you after you have helped me?" Riddler played back and Stella sighed and said back laying the first aid kit on the table

"Nope, there is no fun in it Mr. Nigma"

Riddler had to agree, he does like to make his victims prove their minds and he only really punishes the foolish. Stella turned around, she had bandages in her hand and wipes too. Riddler was hesitant at first, but sat down after a moment and snapped as she walked toward the kitchen

"What are you doing?"

"The wound needs cleaning, I have to patch myself up too you know" Stella replied and Riddler said back

"I've had worse than this, just use the wipes"

Stella twitched a little, she hated being told what to do and this was insufferable. She knelt before him and said looking at the shirt and jacket

"Right, take these off"

"No" Riddler said back grumpily and Stella said back

"Riddler I can't work with this all in the way, come on we don't have time" Stella argued back Riddler lifted up his cane at her and said back

"Why don't I just shot you and... what?"

Riddler could see that Stella was not impressed, she looked over his shoulder for a moment as if something or someone was there. Riddler turned his head, then she ripped open his shirt and ducked the cane swing that came swiftly after. He growled and she raised an eyebrow at him and said back

"Shall we"

Riddler put his chin on his palm in a grump, she wiped away the grit and dirt from his wound as best she could. The wipes were painful but he didn't flinch at it, but when she looked at the other side she spotted bruises. He had been in a fight recently, then she looked at his muscles and quickly back to the job at hand. Luckily the wound was not bleeding to bad now, she pressed a thick cloth to the wound and as if out of nowhere he clonked her on the head with his cane. She didn't see it coming and rubbed her head as he snapped

"Ouch"

"I didn't even touch you... such a baby" Stella said back rubbing her head and he grunted with amusement and asked

"Aww, did I catch you with that last shot?"

"Put that thing down and hold this to the wound" Stella instructed once some of the stars had faded

Riddler held the cloth onto the wound, Stella put her arms around him and straightened his back. Riddler was for a moment enjoying the attention, but he quickly dismissed it as his wound feeling better and the though of being able to roam free once this woman was dead. She started to wrap around the bandage, then finally taped him up and admired her job for a moment. He stood up, then went to get his gun but found it was missing. He looked at her, she had hold of it and said as he picked up his cane

"I know you'd like to shot me, try and put me in one of those traps for the Batman but it's not going to be today. Let's just stick to the original plan, take the gun and exit the room you will find the cartridge in the alley below. I will keep them talking long enough for you to get back to Arkham or wherever you want to go"

She threw the cartridge out of the window, with one look out the window Riddler smiled and said as he backed toward the door

"I truly hope we meet again Miss..."

"Shine... Stella Shine" Stella answered and he opened the door and replied

"Please next time we meet, call me Eddie. (he walks over to her and he hands her the Riddler trophy from her office, then clunks her hard on the head) I am sure we will meet again, my bright lady"

Riddler lifted up his gun, but did not have the heart to pull the trigger (even if the gun was empty) as she was already dizzy on the floor. He left the scene, collecting his bullets and then heading back toward Arkham city.

Stella was woozy for a while, but she felt wind rush over her as if the large balcony window had been opened. She felt a arm wrap under her chest and help her up, she was sat on the chair where Riddler had been sat before. She held her head, then a male voice asked her

"Are you injured?"

"I've got cuts on me, also an egg on the back of my head... double vision"

Stella replied and she shook her head a little, the feeling was not good. She looked up, if she had been a cat her fur would have flown up in shock at the man before her... The Batman. He looked her in the eyes, she placed her hand on his forearm and he looked down and she said taking it back

"Just making sure, I'd hate to be a ScareCrow victim to finish off the night"

"What happened at the bank, a witness said you and the Riddler got away with a security guard?" Batman asked and she said back

"I and Tony were his hostages, he didn't want to face Joker or his pets. Tony opted to stay behind and Riddler kept hold of me till I fixed him up. He clocked me on the head, then ran off"

"He left you? no Riddles... you're still alive. This does not fit his MO, he would have at least placed you in a trap of some sort" Batman said back and Stella replied laying back

"I'm lucky, or it was because I solved that trap of his"

Batman looked at the Riddler trophy, he picked it up and remembered the time he was handed it and it helped him catch Nigma time before last. He looked at Stella, she was still bleeding and everything she said matched. Still he thought, how did she survive? The Riddler might come back to this one or leave her be, either way he knew this wouldn't be the last time they would meet. Stella opened her eyes, she looked forward and the dark Knight was gone. Her trophy back on the table by her, she closed the window and started to patch herself up. Then it hit her, would she even have a job the next day?


	2. Deeper In

**Chapter 2**

Not too far-fetched in her mind, the boss had no family and now he was dead. But everything was left to her, the business and the estate. Mr Richmond had always said his bank would go to the next person to success him, but almost everyone had died apart from her. Stella had been questioned by the police, they said she was the luckiest woman in Gotham and this proved it. Even though a paper had said she might have been part of the whole idea as she was now a millionaire.

Stella tried to remember the events of two weeks ago, she had a super villain and The Batman in her apartment and lived to tell the tale. She sat in her home, looking out over the City of Villains and thought that this was all to much. She was now labeled as Gotham's Luckiest girl, this was the thing that made her grit her teeth. She was not lucky, she was smart... to the extent that she had even sent a Riddle in the paper to the Riddler and used the nickname of Shadow. He was smart, he would realize that she had more of less thanked him for not killing her. She flicked through the paper, there she was again near the front and this time it was more rumors that she had planned it out with the two super villains. She had not heard from Joker at all, he had taken half of Riddler's loot and vanished into the night. Stella did not want to be a super rich person in Gotham, it made you a target and worse of all you had to attend dinners with posh and proper people. Bruce Wayne had extended her an invitation, he was avoiding a large party that they had both been invited too and suggested they go out for dinner instead. She accepted to deal with Wayne, he was more a man of glory but she wanted to see this man for herself. As she flicked through the paper she froze at one page, there was the reply and it simply read 'You're Welcome, Mr.E". Stella smiled, he had seen it and found it in him to reply. She would have thrown the paper down and been happy but then something caught her eye, it was a message but this was plainly written and said 'Crush it while it stands empty. Ha ha ha'. Stella was worried now, this looked like a threat or something worse. She stood up, without any idea why she quickly rushed to her purse and out of the apartment.

She was in her office, the bank was under light security as most of the items had been taken from the vault. Compensation had turned the business from a billionaire business to a millionaire business, but here she was disguised in black and swinging around a black baseball bat. She wore a mask, it seemed odd but she was tired of all these rumors and this was her first step into stopping them. Her outfit was a tight leather jacket and leather trousers, her mask covered most of her face apart from her mouth and curved down her throat. Sure enough the alarms went off, she quickly rushed to the vault. There were about ten thugs there, she frowned as they were trying to break into the only safe that had not been broken into... The Elliot safe. She slammed her thumb down on a button in her hand, the lights went out and she snuck against the wall and one by one took the men out. Some started to shot thinking that it was the Batman, but she was agile and vaulted off one seven foot man and slammed her black boot into the face of the gunman. The seven foot guy swung wildly, but she ducked it as easily as she had Riddler's cane and used the bat to knock him to the ground and whispered

"I am the Shadow"

With her calling card left she fled the scene, she entered her apartment through the same window she had thrown the bullets from and waited by the phone. Sure enough it started to ring, she answered it with a fake yawn and said

"Hello"

"Miss Shine, there's been a second break in" the voice of Commissioner Gordon said down the phone and she replied with a perfectly acted gasp

"Oh no"

"Don't fret, a new vigilante got there before Batman. Didn't get the boss but the little fish were all taken care of. We have it all under control"

Stella felt red fire burn through her and with all her power asked as nicely as she could

"What boss?"

"Oh, by the looks of it Joker's men... Probably trying to finish off what they started" Gordon said back and Stella said back

"Ok, good night Gordon"

"Night"

He hung up with a click, Stella knew that someone was stood by the window behind her and just one look at the shadow told who it was. She tensed up, then let her self ease up. Stella turned quickly, a second to fast for Harley but the pair started with a high kick. They hit boots together, both looked at eachother for a moment and spun around and both tried for a punch and caught eachothers hands. Stella smiled, she backed off as Harley tried for a head butt and completely missed. Harley had had enough by then and snapped

"Stop doing that"

"We must check to see if you can still do that brilliant back flip that you make look so easy" Stella said back with a lighter and more purr like voice

Harley stopped for a moment, she then noticed the agility trophy in the corner of the room and stammered

"St... Stella. Is that you? Oh... wow it been to long, how are you?"

Stella sat down and threw her head back laughing, Harley sat down on the double sofa and crossed her legs. Stella looked at her old college friend, she was thin muscled but looked a little ill with it. Stella asked as she removed her mask

"Would you like something to eat Harl? I'll be honest honey, you do look terrible"

"Oh, well Mr J doesn't really have the funds to keep us eating big meals" Harley said back rubbing the back of her neck as she took off her mask and Stella came back with

"How about any food? Come on girl, I'll cook you up... what on earth do you eat these days?"

"Well, let me see"

Harley asked as the pair walked into the kitchen, Stella popped a large pizza into her multi cook microwave. It took hardly anytime for it to cook, then she sat Harley down at the table and handed her a knife and fork. Harley was obviously starving but ate the pizza like she was having her last meal, savoring every mouth full and taking a drink of milk with her meal. When she was done she said sitting on the double sofa

"Thanks Stella, you're still an awesome kid ya know"

"Thanks Harley, look I know the Joker's reputation... I've got some jewels and stuff from rich snobs trying to buy my heart. You can take the lot, say that with the interruption this was all you could grab" Stella replied standing up

She grabbed a box that had of sorts of jewelry in it, Harley opened it up and had a look at all the sparkling diamonds and other gem stones. Stella only kept one back, a flawless emerald and told Harley it was her favorite color. Harley let her stomach rest for a little while, then she walked to the window and said hugging her old friend

"Thanks Stel, I promise to come and visit'cha"

"You be sure you do, also try and get here if your going hungry again" Stella said back

With that Harley Quinn filled the box of gifts in her bag and vanished into the night, Stella hid her new costume out of the way.

The buzz of being Shadow had taken it's toll, Stella wanted to go again the next night but knew she had to go to the dinner with Bruce Wayne. He had a car sent to her apartment, she arrived at a new high stand restaurant and saw him for herself in the flesh. He was handsome, strong and had a lot of girls looking at him even if they were with other men. He smiled seeing her, she extended her hand and he shook it lightly. He said as the waiter held out her chair and pushed it in as she sat down

"Good evening Miss Shine"

"Good evening Mr Wayne, thank you for your kind invitation" she said back and Bruce said sitting down

"Well I figured I might as well save you from one of those god awful parties thrown by the Mayor. He has a tendency to leer at the females, but on a nicer subject. How are you taking to the life of a millionaire?"

"It's a hideous thing Bruce, all that money and endless boring... sorry board meetings" Stella said back and Bruce smiled and said back

"I know that feeling"

"I guess, but Bruce you are the man with the life of a playboy right? Everyone thinks I am a secret villain, a woman who goes out at night and conspires with Arkham's finest" Stella said back

Bruce smiled, he really could relate with that one but didn't want to let on the fact that instead of conspiring he fights them. The dinner was going better than expected, but half way through the bat signal was up in the clouds and Bruce got a phone call a few moments later. He answered after apologizing to Stella, then he said as the dessert menu came along

"I'm so sorry Stella, I have to run"

"That's fine Bruce, it was nice meeting you" Stella replied

She went to leave the restaurant, she stopped at the desk and asked as she went into her purse

"How much do we owe you?"

"Mr Wayne paid, also left this note" the waitress replied

Stella read the little note and it read 'We'll try this again sometime'. Stella put the note in her bag, she walked out of the room and started on her walk home. As she walked she felt as if she was being watched, so went from a walk to a power walk. She got to her apartment, but it still felt as if someone was still on her tail and so she switfly rushed up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Now she had to make a choice, let the shadow loose or go out the window as herself. Her door was knocked loudly, she rolled forward and rushed into her room grabbing her running outfit. The door was now being hit against, whoever was on the otherside wanted in bad. Stella was quickly out of the window after getting dressed into her normal running gear, if it was someone like the police it was best not to be caught like as Shadow. She waited on the platform just above the window, she decided to try and have a look and spotted a pair of nice enough shoes. Then a slightly high voice say

"Come on out, Riddler said you'd be able to hide me from the Bat"

Stella swung down, she landed on the rails beneath her and looked into the room. Her door was broken off the hinges, she was more surprised to see it was ScareCrow stood at in her living room. Stella was wary of him, she knew that this might be the safest distance from him other than the floor twenty stories below. She asked crouching and holding onto the bar her feet were on

"Not to be rude Scarecrow, but why should I believe that?"

"He said to tell you the answer was Shadow. Not many people know it but Edward and I are friends" Scarecrow replied

Stella jumped down, she looked at her door and sighed... Propping it back into place as best she could she turned and looked at the master of fear. He was terribly thin, she walked over and spotted those syringes on the end of that glove of his. She extended her hand towards the double sofa, he sat down and she asked

"Okay, how is Eddie?"

"He recently moved, hard enough to do in Arkham. I have been trying to avoid the Bat for sometime, luckily he is currently squaring off his brain against that brainless beast Croc" ScareCrow replied and Stella asked as Crane settled

"How long would you like me to hide you out for?"

"Just a few hours, a couple of my gas canisters floated in the direction of the Bat and he might find my latest hideout. You're scared of me!"

Crane noticed that Stella had not stopped looking back at his gloved hand, she did not feel less of a woman as she slightly nodded. He was wearing that mask, that was enough to put the fear of all in her, but that glove was the topper. She was amazed still that Riddler had sent Crane to her of all people, surely he had plenty of contacts around the two cities. She gathered her senses, she looked at Crane and asked

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you, no. I have a feeling that you have another visitor"

Crane looked at the door, they spotted a shadow moving around and Stella indicated for Crane to get into the cleaning cupboard. Just as she went to close the door, the front door was kicked in to the sound of

"Don't worry Stel, I'll save ya"

Harley booted the door down, Stella face palmed and said sliding her hand down her face and looking at her wrecked door

"Come on in Harley"

"Are you okay?" Harley asked

Stella put the door back into place, as Crane walked out and Harley said waving at Scarecrow

"Hiya Proffesor Crane"

"Good evening" he replied

Stella sat in her favorite seat, with her hand over her eyes and trying to believe what was going on. Two of Gothams most infamous super villains were having idol chit chat on her double sofa. All she needed now was the Batman to crash through the window and she was going to be doing at least ten years in black gate. Harley always liked Crane, he saw her as such a innocent thing and never really harmed her at all. Stella finally looked up as Harley asked

"What'cha got to eat kid?"

"I bought you a box of gingerbread men, both of you feel free to eat them up. I have already eaten" Stella said back and as Harley went into the kitchen Crane asked

"Are you really that millionaire banker? Riddler said you sent him a hidden message of thanks"

"I did, but I didn't think I'd be hostess of Arkhams finest"

"Dear child, you have a reputation... half of the city of Arkham think you are cold blooded and deserve a place by us" Crane said back as Harley came back in with a bowl of gingerbread men

"And the other half?" Stella asked and Harley said back

"They think you're lucky, want your heart as a good luck charm"

Suddenly a black shadow swooped over the window, Stella quickly ushered the criminal pair into her broom cupboard and shut it on them. Sure enough, the Batman was in her room after a couple of seconds. Stella turned the light back on, he was less threatening this time and she asked as she sat down in her seat

"Good evening, how can I help you Batman?"

"I followed a trail here, fear gas of the Scarecrow" Batman said back and Stella replied

"Is that your pick up line? Look, I have already had enough of all this attention Batman. Someone broke my door down, I really think that they didn't find what they were looking for. It won't help my case that I don't harbor the super villains of the world mind you. Look can you and I go somewhere else, somewhere I can at least have one night where I can sleep with out being scared half to death"

Stella asked the Batman with tears in her eyes, Crane could now understand why Riddler had sent him this way. Batman had scanned the room and it was obvious that Crane had been there but the trail was mixed cold here. He looked at the broom cupboard and asked looking at it

"I'll take you somewhere safe, after I've had a look in there"

Stella went cold, then spotted a syringe of Crane's on the floor. She hated the next idea, but she didn't want him to find Harley and silently stuck it in just under her buttock. She let out a yelp as if she had just sat on it, then said looking at the dark Knight

"I think I just, (pulls of the needle) Batman"

He caught her as she went to faint, the only problem with this was that he had none of the antidote on him. He rushed her out of the window, then onto the roof and he looked at her eyes to see they were almost glowing orange. He demanded to Alfred to get the BatWing to send an antidote, while down in her apartment Crane and Harley had run. Crane saw what she had done, Harley was upset that her friend had to do that to save her. Crane said as they looked back up

"Worthy of our allegiance, don't you think my dear?"

"She's cool, will she be okay?" Harley asked and Crane replied before he darted into the darkness

"As long as she remains focused"

Harley had eaten her share, but she really wanted to go back and make sure that Stella was okay.

Stella was in a swirling hell, she saw herself on one side and on the other was Shadow. Shadow was running ahead, then she heard a gun shot and saw a green question mark explode before her. The force sent her flying through the air, she felt as if someone had died that she loved dearly. Then came Harley, she was being chased down and then thrown from a roof. Stella saw needles in their thousands shooting at her, only one hit and then she just felt exhausted. Panting she was not sure if she still in that horrible world or the real one. Batman held her close as she was shivering, but the antidote was working as her eyes were darkening down. He lifted her up, she was so strong both in body and mind as he knew that no normal person could really have made it that long with the fear gas. He placed her down on her bed, she needed to be looked after that night and he radioed to say he was not going anywhere for a while.

Stella woke the next morning, here place was empty and her door was still broken from the night before. She flopped back, it was time for her to get up and go to work but all she wanted to do wa scream. Another night of... fun and terror. She felt around for the remote, once she got hold of it she turned on the news. The TV sparked into life, it was Vikki Vale and she was stood outside Arkham City and said

"The city that should never be escaped from, yet it had been confirmed that at least ten criminals have escaped and then walked right back in. We ask you, is this wall of barbs and guns still not enough or is there something we are not being told? This is Vikki Vale..."

Stella turned off the TV, never did like Vikki first nor last as she was not a bright spark or had a voice that could be stood for long. Stella picked up her phone guide for a locksmith and maybe even a place that does door made of cryptonite. Then a knock came to her door, she groaned and answered it. A man was stood there ready to repair her door and she asked stunned

"Who, how did you know?"

"Your boyfriend, called us and said he'd pay for a new door" the man replied

Stella felt that some feeling had come back into her head, she called into the bank and they had already been told that she would be fine to stay at home. They had been informed that she was ill, also recommended she take a week off. The door was done before lunchtime, it was a nice door and much like her old one. Once the men left, she looked out over Arkham city. She made decision, she was going to find out why she seemed to be the new hottest thing around.


	3. Riddle Me This

**Chapter 3**

That night she was Shadow, it only seemed right that she would break into the city like that. Harley had stolen some old cape that batgirl used before her accident, so Stella had attached it to the Shadow outfit and was amazed to feel that it almost identical to a bat wing. She was investigating how the super criminals had been getting out, she walked into a old building as close to the water front as the wall would allow. She followed traces and trails, but it all seemed pointless after a while and just as she got to the far end of the basement she pressed against the wall and it dropped down. She knew that this was the right way, but there was a smell there and she knew it was not a good one. There was something or someone down there, she slowly stepped into the darkness and flipped on her new (black lens) night vision goggles. She was walking slowly, her heart beat steady but she knew one wrong move and she was in the water. It wasn't till she was within a few feet of a manhole cover that she realized, this was a sewer. Then she heard the water behind her move, now her heart went a tick faster and she was snatched upwards. Stella was then thrown on the ground above the sewer, but when she turned her savior was gone. She let out a gasp of relief, but it was short lived as then she heard a cruel voice say

"Oh my, a little fishy who has crawled out of the net"

Stella was quickly on her feet, there was one man there and she had to think a moment before sudden realization came over her. She growled, removed her bat and spun it around. She knew that she was stood before Victor Zsasz, he had his two knives up and she said sharply

"Feed yourself to the Croc"

She slammed her foot down in front of her for a fight, but it was only met by the manhole cover erupting up and Victor being pulled down by Croc. Victor gave wild cries, but Stella stood solid and then rushed into the shadows so she was not found herself. Victor was long gone by now, so she climbed up to the roof of one building and decided to try out her new cape. She glided from one building to a lower one, it seemed effortless and she decided to give it the ultimate test and rushed for the ledge. She jumped launching herself with both feet off, she found that if she held the cape in certain ways she'd catch the wind just right and get a little more distance. She pitched down on the court house, she knew this was a bad place to stop off but it was quiet enough. Until the roof gave in under her feet, she sent out her cape to see that she didn't simply splat on the ground. She landed perfectly with the cape around her, but she was meet with at least twenty thugs and worst of all Two Face was there at the front. Harvey seemed as if he was in a good mood, until he looked at the hole in the roof and then to Shadow. He shouted with that growling voice

"Who the hell are you?"

"Names Shadow, excuse the intrusion" Shadow replied and went to leave

She took one step, but Two Face's men circled around her and he said as she looked around to see her way out was all blocked

"Well my boys can have you as a treat for finding the way out of this damned city"

"That's a shame Harvey, I am amazed you don't see more than just a female play thing for your boys in me. For it takes two components to make a shadow, does it not"

Shadow was almost purring, Harvey thought for a moment and walked through his men and looked at Shadow. He had to admit that she was proving a point, so he replied lifting up his coin

"Let's see what the coin says"

This was the moment she had been dreading, the coin landed and he covered it in a flash with his good hand. He looked at the coin, then showed it to her and it was the good side. She would have sighed, but the doors of the court room were slammed on and Harvey's men all looked and one shouted from up high

"Penguin's goons"

The doors were blown off the hinges, one of them rocketed at Harvey but Stella was quick of the mark and got him on the ground as it soared over the pair. He got up sharply, she on the other hand wanted no part of Penguins lot and looked to see if there was a way out. Two Face roared seeing his court room invaded

"Kill them all"

He removed his gun and started to fire on the intruders, there must have been just as many of them as his own men. Some wearing better gear that others, the little man himself was not there and this didn't surprise Harvey. Shadow found the back door, she got out and leaped over a fence. This was not what she had planned, Two Face almost got her and now she had glided so far into Arkham she was lost. Stella stuck to the shadows, seeing some familiar villains as she went along and in the distance she heard the sound of Joker's laughter. She had no other choice, she needed to find Harley so she could get out of this city. She followed the laughter, climbing back onto the roof tops to make sure that she could see better. There was no doubt about it, Jokers face was everywhere and a loud tanoy system was broadcasting his voice. Stella knew that it would be risky going in there, but there were so many buildings and she needed to be sure which one was right. She spotted a thug, he was wearing face paint in the style of a clown and more to the point he was on his own. She looked around from her vantage point, then she spotted a long wire cord and a fuse box.

The thug walked back and forth on his round, his machine gun was ready to go but tonight looked like nothing was going to happen. He turned to go back the way he had just come, but he noticed a wire in front of his face and looked down at his feet to see he was stood in a trap. Stella pushed the fuse box off the edge of the building and the thug went flying and his gun went flying through the air. Stella stood hard on the wire and stopped him reaching the top. He was screaming as he went up, she asked as he tried to claw at the wall

"Where's Harley Quinn?"

"I won't talk to no damned wanna be hero" the thug shouted back

Stella sighed, she used her own knife to cut the wire half way and she said as she pulled him along the edge of the building

"You know, I used a large fuse box to pull you up. This is a metal wire, I could hook this baby up and burn your little brain till popcorn comes running out of your ears... well that would be silly. How about liquefied brain?"

"Okay okay, she'll be in the Steel mill with the Joker. The building right by the docks that way"

The thug pointed in the direction, Stella took her foot off of the wire and let the thug drop. He screamed all the way down and landed in a skip, she knew he'd be alright as she had used the shadows and his dizziness to make the drop look a lot higher than it was. She glided over to the Steel mill, it was heavily guarded but she knew that if Harley was about she would be with Joker. Stella got onto the roof easily, the roof was being repaired but it seemed that Joker's men were all doing something else as construction was not going on. Stella swung into the building, she found herself in the managers office and heard Jokers voice calling to his men

"Hello boys, it seems that we can stroll right out of here. There is rumor of an escape that isn't a death trap, so what do ya say we find it out and keep it for ourselves"

Joker's men cheered and roared, Stella watched from the office amazed that Joker was able to fake his death again. There was no sign of Harley, Stella gave a thought to gliding down and asking but that was more trouble than what it was worth. Stella went to move, but a shadow moved behind her and quick as a flash she had had the person behind her pinned on the floor. Stella nearly laughed as she had pinned Harley, Harley asked looking at her friend

"What'cha doing here Stell?"

"Looking for you Harl" Stella answered letting Harley up and Harley said back

"It's not safe, Mr J would be livid if he knew you're here"

"Why? Actually never mind, look I need to get out of the city... I found a piece of Croc's sewer and I don't fancy taking that way out"

Stella and Harley had started to whisper as Joker might hear them, even if it was hard with those thugs of his making so much noise. Harley grabbed Stella by the wrist and said as they went into a trap door just under Harley's outfit stand

"Look I'm glad to see you, but the way you took we all know about it. No one is normally crazy to got that way though"

"He ate Zsasz, no great lose there I'd say Harl" Stella said back and Harley said as they came up near the wall

"Okay, you got it right that we have to go under the wall. I know that this might not be good but you have to swim for at least thirty seconds and hold your breath"

Stella didn't like the sound of that, swimming in either city was always a bad idea but it seemed like she no choice. Harley opened a dirt covered board and Stella said as looked at the water

"See you Harl, I'll find a safe and dry way for you to get out of here"

Harley smiled and nodded, they heard gun fire from inside the Mill and Harley said as Stella looked back too

"Go Stell, I think that the bat has turned up"

The men had given that much away by shouting they could see the Dark Knight, Stella dived in the water and swam for as long as her breath allowed. She surfaced, then looked up to see she was under the docks on the otherside of the wall. She came up from the water, it was a cold enough night without being soaked to the skin. It didn't take her long to get back to her apartment, it was merely three blocks away and she collapsed into her favorite chair. She pulled off her face mask, then looked up to see the sun was just starting to rise. Taking off her costume was the best feeling, it felt gritty and dirty from the sea water and needed a good cleaning. The door bell went, she was in her dressing gown and answered the door to a man with a bouquet of flowers. Stella went momentarily cold as she read the card that came with the flowers 'A very lucky escape'. With the flowers in a vase, Stella sat down and decided she needed to sleep but first have a shower. It felt good to be clean, she grabbed the towel in the steam filled room and jumped at it felt like someone had handed her the thing. She wrapped the towel around her, she looked around and saw nothing. Her hair wrapped up, she walked into the living room in her towel and Riddler's voice said

"A bad time to call?"

Stella turned, but there was no one there and she was starting to think she was cracking up. Until she spotted a radio on the table and she picked it up and said into it

"Edward, is that you?"

"Good morning Miss Shine" Riddler replied and Stella replied sitting down

"Eddie, how did this thing get into my home?"

"Ah, a riddle you can easily figure out" Riddler replied and Stella replied with a sigh

"You put it there"

"Well done, I have a message for you... more of a riddle really" Riddler said back and Stella once again pressed the button and said

"Go ahead"

"What can see with out seeing, yet watches the sun's Shine?"

Stella was stunned, she though for moment and thought of a bat... but how can it see sunshine. Then it hit her, she rushed to the window and looked up and then down. She put on her dressing gown and went to the roof and looked over to the opposite roof. Someone had been watching her, she raised the radio and asked as she stepped back into her home

"How long has the Bat been watching me?"

"He was waiting for you last night, but something else caught his attention and he followed that instead. If you want to ask him yourself I know where he will be tonight" Riddler replied and Stella asked

"I'll send a friend, she can get the answers I want. Where is he going to be?"

"Answer the Riddle. Simple enough directions. Ready. I have a bed yet I do not sleep. I out rank the king and the queen. It's dark and I'm three steps from being the top"

The radio buzzed out, Stella looked at her answers she had written down and knew where she had to go and after a bit of puzzling she knew the time too. The first answer was obviously river, then came Ace and she knew that meant the first dock. It took her time to think about the third riddle, until her clock struck and she spotted nine was three steps from the top.

Shadow was ready, she was sat on the top of the first warehouse on the dock and was waiting. Had the Batman been watching her? She had slept most of the day and once she was more awake she inspected the roof across the alley from her apartment. He must have seen her leave as Shadow, which is even worse as now he might think she is a villain in the making. It also explained how he happened to be at the Joker's steel mill, Stella hoped Harley was okay then.

She looked around, this dock hadn't been used for years as it was so close to Arkham and she had come up two docks down from here. Shadow watched the skies as well as the water front for the caped crusader, but at nine she saw a green light appear out of the corner of her eye. She looked over her should and spotted the door into the warehouse had opened and a green question mark had lit up. She cocked an eyebrow, she got up and walked to the green light. It was hooked up to the floor, she thought for a moment and then used her bat to hit it and the floor caved in taking her with it. She hit the floor on both feet, then a screen sparked to life next to her and she saw Riddler. He was streaming live from somewhere, he smiled and said holding his cane in one hand and a trophy of his in the other hand

"Hello Shadow or shall we call you Stella for now. I must admit it was a great choice, making your otherself and then naming it with my influence. I figured out your secret, oh you have impressed the criminal world being able to survive and not have the Bat follow you"

"Wait you... you've been the one following me" Stella said back and Riddler said back after looking away for a moment

"Indeed, oh you are interesting. You show me an intellect better than most, then I have to rescue you from being eaten by Croc. The Bat followed you after the whole Two Face incident, but Harley saw you safe. Isn't that sweet, now you are here in my trap. Are you up to the challenge?"

"First, I want to thank you for your help with Croc... I didn't know you cared. (Riddler pauses) To answer your question, yes I am ready"

Stella's reply was followed by a little green light coming on on the table before her, sat on it was what looked like a grappling hook but it had a magnetic end. She examined it, she attached it to her belt and there were two buttons on the belt attachment. She pressed on that seemed to do nothing and the other made the line return, the little box was strong metal and the line was insulated. Riddler said as she pulled the line and examined the magnetic end

"It will help, let's see if you can figure out this little game of mine. In the building is four of my trophies, each with three words on the bottom to help you through. I think I have made it too easy personally, but it will get harder. The first is here in my hand, you have to find me too... a kind of bonus to know you are working with someone as supremely intelligent as myself. Here's you first clue. Thin, flat, splat"

Stella was sure she knew what that meant, the walls had started to close in this room, she looked up and spotted the metal rafters. In a huge throw she got the magnet up to the metal, she pressed the button to bring it back as she wasn't sure but it launched her up into the air. She pressed the other button and it was the magnet release, with the other button pressed the line returned and she soared over the first wall and into the next room. She looked at the Riddler trophy in the middle of the room, she picked up the next trophy. It had written on the bottom, 'Distance, disappear, death'. She looked down and saw a timer in the floorboards, quick as a flash she rushed towards the stairs and was meet by three doors. Each had a symbol on them, she flipped her goggles down and saw that two of them were mere illusions and rushed through the second one. Once the door shut she heard the explosions behind her, Riddler's voice bounced off the wall

"Oh you have some toys like the bat, I am happy that this one is that bit harder"

Stella looked around, she couldn't see the trophy or anything else for that matter. The room might have been pitch black but she already had her goggles down, she turned on the night vision and saw foot prints on the floor. She followed them, they walked up a wall and over so she hoisted herself over and carried on following the prints. They suddenly stopped dead, there was a huge pit fall in front of her and a dry wall on the otherside. About ten feet above the dry wall was a fox, a owl and a badger. They were stuffed, she felt she would be too if she couldn't figure this one out. She said spotting a camera just on wall next to her

"Enjoying this Eddie?"

"It's refreshing, the Batman was always so quick at these. Now I have you here, I can finish off planning my next big plan" Riddler replied through the building and Stella said back

"I'm your pass time, hobby or you just wanted to see me?"

"You flatter yourself, I admit I was intrigued to see how the Shadow works... I think I prefer Stella. She's quicker than this, come on now Shadow. Find your riddle or admit you can't do it and prove I am your better"

Then she thought about it, the only way she could get over the long fall was if she flew. She threw her line as hard as she could and it was instantly drawn to the metal hidden above the owl, she took a leap of faith and soared across the darkness and through the wall. She the spotted that there was no floor behind the dry wall anyway, throwing the line it caught onto something in the darkness above her and she launched again. She forward rolled, she wasn't sure where she was but when she stood up she was next to Riddler. Stella smiled, Riddler was stunned she had managed to get this far and she wanted revenge but sweet revenge. Riddler had the trophy in his hand, she lent forward and planted a sweet little kiss on his lips and then soared over the last wall. The fall was long but it was needed, she broke through the last wall and found the last trophy. It had three words, Say Good Knight. She looked up, there was several doors one with a bat on it and then she spotted one with a suit of armor on it. Taking the risk she choose the armor door, luckily she was right and heard after Riddler was stunned into silence for a couple of minutes

"You got out... of course you did. But hear me I will"

Stella shut the door, his shouting turned into muffled noise and she took her rewards. Her new toy was fun, she had left the Riddler shouting so she could glide across the city for a while. But come one in the morning she felt tired, she returned to her apartment. There was no Bat waiting, she looked out over Arkham and spotted the Bat signal was up. With a sigh she went to go to bed, but then came a knock at the door. Upon opening the door, Stella was met by Mr Nigma and he was holding up the trophy she had left in his hand. There was a sweetness in his smile that she had never seen before, so she took and step back and said

"Come on in"

Eddie walked into the place, he took his seat where he had sat when she had patched him up and he had clonked her on the head. He placed down the trophy next to her shadow one, then he asked as she sat down next to him

"Could you just check my ribs again?"

"Sure" Stella said back

This time he was less of a child over the whole thing, removing his jacket and shirt without a care. She let the bandage drop, his wound was more or less healed and all it needed was for her to wipe away some of the dirt that had found it's way near the wound. He placed down his cane, as she got the last of the dirt off he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were deep blue, he brought his mouth across to hers and kissed her deeply and felt a sensation like no other. Stella was a little taken back at first, but then gave in to the Man of Mystery. They stayed locked for a wonderful moment, then stopped as he wanted to see her reaction. She looked at him, his fine features and then said

"Well Mr Nigma, what's green and purple and a impressive kisser?"

Riddler smiled, he pulled her up so that she had her knees on either side of his legs and she rested a little on his knees. They kissed again, this time with more passion than the last and he reached over the arm of the chair. His hand felt his cane, then carried on to flip the light switch and the room went into darkness.


	4. Trust

**Chapter 4**

Stella woke, she was wrapped up warm in her bed and felt a arm under her that was holding her tightly. She turned over, Riddler was sleeping peacefully and she hugged a little more into him and he put his chin on top of her head. His other arm came over her and pulled her in, she laid her face against him and remembered the night. He was so strong and yet completely gentle with her, he found comfort being with her and for the first time in a long time he was not thinking about being smarter than the Batman. The sun was rising, they stayed in the bed for another good hour before Riddler woke

"Good morning"

"Good morning Mr Nigma" Stella replied

He smiled, his eyes still closed and his chin on her head. He moved back a little way so he could look at his lady, her curved and dark hair was spread over her pillow. They shared a little kiss, the sun had found it's way through a small crack in the curtains and Riddler rose from the bed. He stood and stretched out his arms, then turned and saw Stella was sitting on her side of the bed. He quickly figured out which closet had the towels in, he went into the bathroom and started the shower. Stella picked up her night gown, as she put it on the phone rang and she headed towards it as Riddler started to hum a little tune. Stella smiled in the direction of the bathroom, she picked up the phone and answered

"Hello"

"Hi Stell, it's Harley" Harley said down the phone and Stella asked

"Harley? What's wrong?"

"Well I think the Bat was looking for you last night, I saw him poking his pointy nose around where me and you had been a few nights ago" Harley replied

Stella went cold, if the Bat was on her trail that put Riddler in danger of being found and she asked back

"Did you see where he went?"

"No, sent my guys to beat the crap outta him. They came back saying he was gone, then we had a few of Harvey's goon snooping too" Harley told and Stella said back

"Turf war coming to Mr J"

"No Stell, they were looking for The Shadow. Two Face has become a bit obsessed with finding ya, something about his new girl" Harley replied and Stella said back

"I'm not Harvey's girl, I saved him from getting his head really split in two... but I got out of there when Penguin's goons turned up"

"I know, look keep Shadow out of Arkham for a while and the whole idea should die down" Harley recommended and Stella said back

"Okay Harl, with both Two Face and the Bat after me this might be a good time to keep my head down"

"Yeah, see ya round kid"

"You too, bye Harley"

Stella put the phone down, she turned and Riddler was stood in the bathroom door wearing a towel and still slightly wet. He raised an eyebrow and asked

"So you're being hunted, the only thing they can do now is guess at where you are. At least the are so stupid they won't think to find out who Shadow really is"

"Really, you think that they won't. I'd say Bats would try, he already thinks I am targeted by villains and has been here more than once. Jonathan might have told you about the last encounter" Stella said back putting down the phone and Riddler replied

"Yes, something about you giving yourself a shot of his fear toxins to the behind. I was and I can say Crane was impressed"

"What do we do now Edward?"

Stella asked walking to the window and closing the small gap in the curtains, she was worried that they might be being watched. Riddler walked up behind her, he kissed her neck and put his hands on her shoulders. She put her hand on his, then turned around and hugged into him and he said back

"I'll protect you from Dent, he's so stupid he will be misled and find the wrong girl. You'll think of something to take the Bat off your scent"

Stella had a shower herself, made the pair up some breakfast and Riddler was fully dressed and reading the paper she had delivered to her door every morning. He laughed seeing that someone had found the warehouse, the police said that Batman had taken care of it. They had not caught the Riddler, he could be at large in Gotham and as always should be considered dangerous. Stella looked at the paper, the warehouse was apart of the front page but it was more about the wall of Arkham coming down. The latest was that Penguin had tried to blow it up, but was apprehended by the Batman. Stella knew that she had to go to work, so she sat down and said slipping on her shoes

"Okay Eddie, are you going to be here when I get home?"

Riddler was still reading the paper, he had a mouthful of toast and said holding up his hand with the half eaten toast in it

"Yesh, (swallows) I can't really go out at the moment. Those fools won't catch me, I'm going to keep my head down for a while and try to figure out how to trap the Bat"

"I will be home anytime after four, being the boss I make up my own hours. There is plenty of food in the fridge, the balcony windows are on tinted as are the bedroom ones. If you get bored or want something to plan on, there is a load of art supplies and paper in the wardrobe. See you later"

Stella walked out of the apartment, then she froze on the sidewalk and thought about what she had just accepted. She had the Riddler in her home, she had spent the night with him and and was now freely hiding him from the authorities. Something swam around in her head, then she thought about his sweet face and just carried on walking as if there was nothing wrong at all. She walked into the bank, her bank was no longer than main target to the criminal world. The latest to be robbed was the Gotham national bank, she didn't mind that as it was always the more popular one of the five main banks. She entered her office. There was a lot of paperwork to do, since most of her employees were shot by Joker there was plenty of interviews to do. She had the people who were off on the day of the shooting in, it was mainly people who were under her as there was a huge meeting and all managers and such had to be there. Stella had gotten to lunchtime when she was starting to miss her Mystery Man, she picked up the phone and thought something was off. It had not rung all day, normally it was ringing constantly. Stella examined the phone, she looked at the wire and followed it with her eyes and saw nothing wrong. Still not convinced, she twisted the speaker off and found a small device inside. She knew someone had bugged her phone, she knew that it was the Batman's and she said holding down the receiver

"Good afternoon Batman"

The response came about half an hour later, she was typing away at her computer and then looked at the door and saw the Batman was stood there. She smiled sweetly and he said

"Then you know I have been keeping an eye on you"

"Since Crane's attack, of course. I was surprised you didn't just leave a camera in my face" Stella replied and Batman said back

"I would have, but I knew you'd spot anything wrong with your home in an instant. I should have figured you'd be the same about your office"

"I have a keen sense, comes with my blood line you know" Stella replied finishing her work and Batman said back

"You are walking a thin and dangerous line, some criminals will see you as a target and try to get all of the money from the bank... or as a ally with your keen sense"

Stella smiled, but inside she was now panicking and thinking about Riddler. What if he was only using her to get the bank details and then run? What if he was at her home right now taking all she had? Batman was still there so she had to think fast and said back

"Well this was nice, but I intend to sell off the bank. I can live happily for the rest of my life once this place is sold, now I must go for lunch. Good day Batman"

She turned on her last sentence, the window was open and he was gone. She didn't care about that, she rushed out of the room and whistled a taxi down.

Once she was outside of her apartment she heard police sirens outside, she opened the door and Riddler was nowhere to be seen. Stella listened and the sirens went right by, but still Riddler was gone and she hoped and prayed he had not done what she feared. Suddenly the door opened, a strange man came through with a bulbous chin and fat stomach. Stella was stunned and she snarled

"Get out, this is my home"

"I know it is, didn't think you'd be home until gone four" Riddler replied removing his disguise and Stella gasped

"Edward, what are you up too?"

"I went out for a walk, enjoyed the city and sent Harvey a gift" Riddler replied and then she said back

"Really, I had the Batman bug my work phone and visit me once I pulled it out"

Riddler's eyes narrowed, he heard that something different in her voice and tried to read it from her expression. He knew that Batman had said something to make her think about the pair, it infuriated him to think that Batman was influencing her. He sat down and asked

"What did he say to make you doubt me?"

"He said that some criminals would use me to get the bank, I know you wouldn't do that. I'm selling it" Stella said back

Riddler sat there for a moment, he didn't care about that bank of hers and was slightly thrilled that she had decided to sell it. But he was not stupid, he could see she had questioned him even if just for a moment. It hurt, he didn't want to feel hurt. Stella could see his mind ticking, he started to rise and he said putting on his hat

"I'm going back to Arkham for a while"

"Eddie, I... I understand. I came back here to check on you, I am not the type of person to lie. Please come back soon, I'll miss you otherwise" Stella said back

Riddler vanished out the door, Stella felt awful, she sat on her sofa and felt tears well up in her eyes. She hated the fact she had doubted him, he had read it in her and she only had a feeling of needing to escape. A surge over came her and that night she was Shadow again.

She rushed across the roof tops and flew straight into Arkham, she had been watching the changes and knew when to get over. She landed near the steel mill, then walked up to the door and knocked loudly. A thug opened the door, he asked seeing Shadow

"What are you meant to be?"

"I am Shadow, can Harley come out and play?" Shadow asked back

The thug looked Shadow up and down, but he was shot down for being slow by Harley and she said as Shadow leant against the door frame

"What'cha want Shadow?"

"I want to play, lets go and blow things up Harl" Shadow replied

Harley smiled, Joker was in deep planning and he asked as Harley picked up her hammer

"What are you doing?"

"Going out Puddin', I am going to take a few of my men and spray up the police station where Ice boy lives"

Joker waved her on, he really didn't want to be distracted by Harley tonight as his plans were looking promising. Harley walked back out, Shadow was surrounded by thugs but they all started to laugh. Harley realized that Shadow was winning them over with a few jokes. Harley stood on top of a ice cream van, she hit her hammer on the roof and said

"Okay boys, me and my buddy here are taking you lot out for a walk. Kill anything that stands in our way, we're wrecking the Ice man's joint. Good way for you to have some fun Shadow"

Shadow smiled, as the men walked out of the yard and Harley led the pack. Shadow swung into the darkness, she followed from the rooftops and kept a high eye on the group. It was a twenty minute walk to the old Gotham GCPD building. On the last road was a bunch of Two face's men and Harley barked the order to attack. Gunfire filled the air, Harley didn't see the guns from so far but her men were ready. One of Two face's men threw a knife at Harley, but she was quickly swept up by Shadow and one of the men shouted

"Was that the Bat?"

"Oh this will be fun, they think I'm bloody Batman" Shadow laughed from the roof and Harley smiled and said taking out her gun

"I'll fire on them and you show us what'cha got"

Harley started to fire on the men, Shadow had already thrown her grapple and flew along kicking one of the men off the road and into the water below. Harley was laughing while firing manically, Shadow flipped out her newest toy and threw it down at the men. They looked down, it was a ball with bumps all over it and then it exploded... hitting them like a anti riot grenade. Some got it worse than others, Harley was at down behind cover laughing as she had spotted the closest one had been hit in a very painful place. Shadow on the other hand, she was thinking about Riddler and how much more fun it would be if he was there. She had thought about it, she was angry that he had just walked out and not tried to talk about it. She was angry at herself for doubting, but he was a criminal... that she cared for. The fight was moving back by the time she came back to the world, they had ended up on Mr Freeze's turf. Shadow was not to sure about this, she liked Freeze and hoped he had moved or was not at home. She could tell this wish was in vain, the GCPD building was smothered in ice and snow. She swooped down, Two Face's men were starting to retreat and Harley shouted as her boys cheered

"Come on, let's remind the Ice man who runs this place"

Harley threw out green spray paint, some of the men had brought stencils and were spraying Jokers face on the walls. Harley spotted Shadow, she was looking out over the city and the clown princess of crime stood next to Shadow and asked

"What's up?"

Shadow told Harley everything, Harley smiled at the end and Shadow asked seeing her friend smiling away

"What?"

"Bout' time Eddie found himself a girl, you do know he hasn't had much luck with em' being a criminal n' all. He can be a big headed pig though, want me to go and blow one of his balls off?"

Shadow started to laugh, then sprayed a question mark on the wall behind her as a way of showing there was always a bit of him about. But then the door off the GCPD building started to open and the sound of a walking robot was coming out. Harley knew better than to stick around, her men were not to far away when a ice blast hit three of them and froze them to the spot. Harley leaped to the roof and the dived into the water, Shadow on the other hand threw her grapple and soared into the air. She flew just high enough to dodge the first shot of ice, but was not as lucky on the second shot and with the extra weight hit the nearest roof hard. Her feet were frozen together, worse part of it was there were men with guns on this roof. They lifted up their guns hearing the hit, it was even worse when she realized it was Two Face's men and one said

"It's The Shadow"

"No way, boss already got her" the other thug said back and the first one said

"No, no. He said it wasn't her, this is her, I was there that night. Come on, let's get her back to the boss"

The pair started to walk toward Shadow, she hit her feet hard on the ground and saw the start of a spilt but then felt the back of her head sear with pain and then all went black.


	5. Arkham Hospitality

**Chapter 5**

Shadow woke up, she was still wearing her mask and that was the most important thing but then she realized she was tied down to a chair. Harvey was stood infront of her, she felt the hair on the back of her head was slightly clumped from blood. Two face looked down at her, his coin in his hand and said

"Welcome back Shadow, we don't think you understand that we repay our debts"

"You owe me nothing Harvey" Shadow said back pulling out a razor from her double skin gloves and he said back

"You're wrong there, you stopped us from being killed by a door. A god damned door, so here is what we have planned for you. When you need us, our men or just some goods we shall be there. But first we need you to do one more thing for us, we need you too go into the GCPD building and get us a few freeze grenades. There are not many people who can get in there, it looks like you had a run in with Fries anyway. Bring us a box of them, then you can walk away"

Shadow was not convinced, there was no coin toss involved in that but she couldn't really say no as it seemed it was this or actually face the spin.

She nodded, it was now she saw that they were in a kind of box and once Harvey knocked on the metal doors she clicked it was a van. He stepped out, then felt a rush of air over his head and spotted Shadow had already set off in the direction of the GCPD building.

Shadow hit the rails near the car park, she squatted and investigated the scene with her goggles. She spotted a old and very rusted air vent that went straight into the building, she swung up to it and pulled it off. The vent was freezing cold but she had her gloves on and it was not as bad as what she first thought. It didn't take her long to get to the main chamber, Freeze was walking around working on some type of cure for his wife. Then Shadow spotted Nora, she was frozen in a huge block of ice and surrounded by sculptures of herself. Shadow pried the vent open, everytime she felt she made a noise that was too loud she's back off a little. Freeze was focused on his task at hand, Shadow removed the vent and hopped onto a nearby ledge. She looked around the room and spotted a box and the freeze gun next to it, she figured the grenades must be in there or nearby. She looked for a place to throw her grapple, it would prove to be harder than she thought as most of the metal was covered in ice. Freeze had his back to her, he was mixing something and she decided to creep across the floor.

She went to get down from her ledge, but then heard a shout of pain that sounded like Riddler. She lost her footing and slammed on the floor, she was winded but she suddenly heard footsteps of the Ice man. Shadow rushed behind a desk of computers, Freeze said as his scanner looked at where the snow had melted

"I take it you are here for something of mine, a fools mission. You will die in this room"

"Maybe, but I have no intention of stealing anything if that shout was who I think it was" Shadow said back moving away and Freeze asked following her voice and heat traces

"Really, why would you care if anyone got hurt in this city?"

"Said person means more to me than what Two Face wants me to get" Shadow said back going under a table and Freeze asked picking up his freeze gun

"Two Face wants something of mine, he'll be lucky. I will find you, then freeze you till your bones shatter within you"

Shadow gulped, she was now crawling under the grate and quickly came up and darted up the stairs to the next floor up. Freeze had lost her heat signature, so he looked around from his point of view. Shadow heard another yell, it was faint but she feared Two Face had Riddler and she said loudly

"Come hell or Batman, I shall get out of here and save my man. To hell with Two Face and his grenades"

Freeze spotted her misted breath, he started to walk in that direction and when he got there she was gone. He looked under the table, only then did he feel someone jump over his back and Shadow leaped over the rails to the lower floor. Freeze looked up, he walked to the rails and looked over only to get Shadow grab his gun. He had a firmer grip than she had thought, he flung her through the air but she landed on her feet in a crouch position and skidded backward. Freeze aimed at her, she dived out of the way and the wall behind her looked like someone had hit the wall with paint, but it was ice. Freeze said as he stomped along

"There is a way you could walk out of here alive"

"I'm listening" Shadows voice said out and he said

"All I do is for my wife, you bring the Batman here so he can help me with the last of my tests and I will forget everything that has happened here. You can even have a box of my lesser grenades"

"I have the very thing you need, he bugged the phone of a friend of mine... I have the device here. You can tell it's his" Shadow replied taking the little bat shaped speaker from her belt pouch and Freeze said back

"Show me, I will deactivate the gun once you show your hands"

"Gun first, I have nothing that can hurt you. Or else I would have used it to distract you when I dropped in"

Shadow said back loudly, then she looked to her left and spotted the grenades were right there. She cursed at herself, thinking that was the most typical thing to happen to her.

The sound of Freeze deactivating his gun rung out, she stood up and spotted the Ice man was stood with it on the table next to him. She walked down to him slowly, he stomped forward and the ice under her cracked an caused her to slip. She was on her back again, then Freeze stepped on her arm and she gave a cry of pain from the sheer weight. Freeze moved his foot and her hand opened, he was stunned to see she was telling the truth and picked the object up. He lifted his foot, she grabbed her arm in pain and with a loud thump a box dropped next to her. Freeze had kept his part of the bargain, he turned to a little radio device he had and said as he prepared it

"You should go now, save the man you love"

"Love, well we are... I" Shadow stuttered for a moment and Freeze said back

"My dear, you love him that much you tried to fight me with no weapons. Go. I must prepare for Batman. And might I suggest you leave through the back door and not the air vent you so clumsily fell through"

Freeze finished the conversation, Shadow was not slow on the leave and was out of the building within a minute. She got to the front of the GCPD building, Two Face and his men were waiting and Harvey said as she handed him the box

"We're amazed you made it out alive"

"I'm tougher than you think, did you hear someone yelling?" Shadow asked looking around and Harvey said pointing to his men

"The boys wanted something to do, we had them going over on of Penguins boys"

Shadow sighed with relief seeing it wasn't Riddler, but then she heard that coin flip behind her. She turned feeling the blood drain from her face, Two Face grabbed the coin and said

"Now, the decision... do we let you go or keep you for ourself. (Looks at coin) Grab her boys"

"That wasn't part of our deal Harvey, you said I could go once I got you those" Shadow shouted backing away and Harvey replied

"I am a man of my word, the coin is clean... but someone left us a truck of guns to deliver you to them"

Harvey replied, Shadow was not about to be caught out like that and turned around and ran as fast as she could. She threw her grapple, it caught onto a large sign and she jumped from the side of a bridge and swung around to a higher point. She looked back, Two face's men were far behind her and couldn't get up to the roof anyway. She turned around, but the darkness was not still and the gleam of a knife flickered out.

Victor Zsasz walked out into the moonlight, Shadow nearly tripped back seeing him alive. He was still cut up from Croc's attempt to eat him and Zsasz said with a evil chuckle

"You thought you'd killed me, I have a scar that needs to be placed... the scar is yours"

Shadow didn't judge how quick the man really was, he lunged forward and caught her around the throat. Then threw her backward, she went through a false floor and found herself falling then she hit about thirty feet down onto some old blankets and cloth. She got up, her arm was hurting still from Freeze but she ignored it to keep focus. The room she had fallen into was large, a sort of factory floor with a office stood over it. Zsasz was at the balcony of the office, the stairs were gone as was the office room. The room was eighty feet by sixty, it had a green light that she reconised to be a Riddler question mark and Zsasz said

"It's seems Nigma doesn't want this place... or he is using it for Batman. It'll do for my needs right now"

"Just say you nicked it Zsasz"

Shadow growled back, Zsasz spoke as she pulled her bat from her back

"I believe in an eye for an eye, you allowed me to almost be mauled to death by that monster Croc. So I have a monster here for you, he will break you so bad that when you are calling for death I shall deliver"

Shadow looked around the room, she couldn't see anything but the shadows moved under the office balcony. Shadow was afraid now, Bane had stepped out and he said seeing Shadow

"I apologize, but I need something to train with. I hear you might be a worthy opponent"

Bane pressed a button, he started to grow and his muscles bulged out. Shadow knew that she would need to be quick to dodge him, then she spotted the tubes to his tank and figured she'd have to take them out. Bane roared as the venom went into him, then he charged her and she threw her grapple at the office balcony and flew up. Bane stopped and skidded on his feet for a few feet, Shadow had vanished but then came down on his back and swiped away the tubes from his right shoulder. He roared feeling a bit weaker, Shadow did a backflip off his back and hit him with one of her multi ball grenades. One hit his in the eye, he shook his head for a moment and she used her bat to hit away the tubes on his left shoulder. But Bane had come back, he grabbed the bat and with one solid movement he snapped the bat in two.

Shadow ran, Bane was close behind and he grabbed her and he took out the metal bar holding up the office balcony. Zsasz fell down, the balcony trapped him like a cage and he ranted and roared for Bane to lift it. Bane had gone blank, he threw Shadow against a wall and she dropped down and felt like she was broken. She got up slowly, but felt like she had a broken leg and tried to get away with the grapple. Bane rushed out of nowhere, she was just high enough to land on his back and take out the last of the tubes. He roared and fell on his face from the lack of venom, she rolled along and felt a sharp pain rip through her back and then a wet sensation. She crawled away, it was only when she looked back she saw Zsasz had got her with his knife along her back. She knew it was a deep cut, so she stood up on one leg and grabbed a cloth and tied it around her leg hard in a attempt to stop the bleeding. She threw up her grapple, it latched to something in the rafters and she flew up and got enough speed to fly through the fake floor/ roof.

She soared for about three feet but crashed against the hard roof, then stayed there knowing if she didn't get help she was going to die there. She stood but simply dropped down again, it was her leg more than her back that was in pain and she looked up at the sky. A clear night in Arkham City, she took it as a sign that she was going to have a nice view of the stars before the end. A tear rolled down, she heard something like foot falls nearby and then saw a face but the pain was too great and she felt darkness and shadow over her.

Stella opened her eyes, was she dead and this was the after bit or was the night before just a dream. She felt around her, she was in a bed and propped against some pillows. Her back was stitched up, her leg was up and being held in the middle of two long piece of wood. Stella sighed, the room had a fireplace in it and she heard a voice through the door

"She'll be fine, you found her just in time... not many people go against Bane and live to tell the tale. Pain killers here, her legs is broken but as long as she doesn't put any weight on it for a while she will be back to normal in no time. (Pause) You know that she went against the Ice man, then when she thought you were in danger..."

"I know" Riddler replied sharply and the other voice said back

"I was there, when Batman was on his way I had to leave. Maybe you should be in there, not many people in this game get a dedicated female..."

"Thank you, I can take it from here" Riddler growled back and the other voice said back

"Very well, good morning Edward"

Stella led in the bed, she looked to the left and spotted that he had a telescope that was facing out of Akrham and into Gotham. Then she realized what it was facing, she could see the building with her apartment. It explained how he knew so much, the door started to open and she closed her eyes. Riddler walked in, he sat down by her and put his hand on hers. She stayed motionless, he pulled the curtains shut and switched on the light. Riddler saw her hair was matted at the back from dry blood, so he carefully took off her mask and placed it on the side table. She waited, he had left the room and came back in with a drink of water. Stella wanted to reach out and tell him she was awake, but she waited and then he said

"I'm sorry, I know what you did for me. What you thought you were doing for me, I know you faced Freeze and Two face. I understand you were worried, it's only natural when you have a super criminal in your home. A brilliant one at that"

Stella couldn't stop herself smiling, he had an ego the size of most of the criminals combined and couldn't help showing it. She decided now would be good time to wake up for him, she turned over a little but groaned as it hurt her back

"Ugh"

"You're... good morning Stella" Riddler said back stopping himself over reacting to her sudden movement and she said back

"Eddie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You are lucky to be alive, how could you scare me like that. (Riddler snapped but once he realised he was showing he had been scarred he changed his tone) Thankfully I got Crane to patch you right up. I know all about your night last night, you going off with Harley then getting caught by Harvey. At what point were you going to stop, once Bane had made a pretzel out of you or when Zsasz chopped you up?" Riddler demanded and Stella asked looking at him through tired eyes

"How could you know about all of that?"

"Let me tell you my side, starting from when I left our... your apartment. I decided to return home, what you had said to me had rested in my mind for sometime and to make myself feel better I started work on a couple of properties that I was going to use against the Bat. I was enraged enough to speed one up, I sent him a riddle and he was in the building just as the sun vanished. I was not at my best last night, just waved Batman on in and told him to get on with it or else the hostage dies. It was the first time I had seen him stunned for a long time, he proceeded to work out my riddle... until a door dropped off the hinges and he landed on the electric floor. He was out of there in a heart beat, but it annoyed me as that was not meant to happen. He saved the hostage, knocked him out as it was a simple thug I had found and clubbed. Batman asked if I was feeling alright, bah. I told him that he had ruined my day, confused him even more and then I told him that I should make the roof crush him to a bloody pancake. He took the hint that I was not alright, but that didn't stop him finding me in the higher parts of the building. He came in through the floor grate, I was in no mood to deal with him and told him to go away so I could work"

Riddler took a drink, Stella was far more awake now and amazed Riddler was so worked up over her he couldn't be bothered with the Bat. She said back as he rested back into his leather chair

"You told him to go away!"

"Don't be so surprised, you were doing stupider stuff by the time he had found me. He tried to talk to me, like I were a mere child and even had the nerve to say I understand if you're having a bad day. I threw around my cane, he caught it and handcuffed me to the rail next to my desk. I told him there was no need for that, as there was no need for him to try and lecture me on his oh so eventful life. He told me that he would listen to what he was supposed to have done to upset me, it was only then that I stopped. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about us, you and I. Then a radio went off in his belt, he listened to it for a moment and told me that 'She must be worth it'. I got on my chair, left me in those handcuffs and I turned back to my TV's. In a moment he vanished, whatever it was on that radio must have been important. No more than ten minutes later I see someone moving in one of my buildings on my TV, then I see Shadow drop down from the roof. Seeing you on the camera, I thought you had found a lead to that building and followed it. That is until I saw Zsasz, then Bane. You are brave, but I knew that you'd be killed without help... by one or the other and so I used my cane and shattered the handcuffs with a small laser in the end. I found you on the roof near the hole you fell into, I saw you were in a pool of blood and it didn't take a genius like myself to realize that you were hurt badly. I carried you back here, Crane was here waiting for some news about his newest plan... purely between he and I. I have a great deal of medical things here, they do come in handy and it was proved last night. He worked on you for a while, stitching up your back and of course all the other problems. (Counts on his hand) Bruised ribs, broken leg, ripped up back, injuries to the head, cracking back your index finger which had become dislocated and bruises to your arm"

Riddler finished, Stella was led there and knew he wouldn't tell on how he found out about the other stuff. She knew that he liked to keep her guessing, but she also knew that she had enemies now in Bane and Zaazs. Riddler gave her some medicine for her aches, then started to tell her about his newest and most brilliant riddle.


	6. Healing

**Chapter 5**

Stella was in that bed for a week, in that time she had visits from Harley and Crane who were both happy to see her. Harley had apologized several times, she thought Stella would have followed her but when she got to the docks of the Industrial Estate she realized Stella wasn't there. Crane had checked Stella's wounds, her leg was getting better and he had brought some things over from Freeze's lab to help quicken the ordeal. Crane was very witty once you got to know him, he had shyness to him that came through a bit. Stella liked talking to him, he told her of his childhood being an unhappy one and how he and Riddler had almost caught Batman together. He said the end result was the pair of them in Arkham Medical, he asked her questions about her past and she looked away slightly. Riddler was in the room too, he looked around when she said back

"Rotten, I was never understood and when I showed a talented brain they made it seem like I was a freak. I ignored them all, focused on being brilliant and trained to become better than them in both body and mind. I went to the same college as Harley, she got her dream job and I made it into the bank. Got promoted within two years, long hours but another promotion was slow to come... I was getting restless with it all. Then came my Mystery Man, I was in the midst of changing my lifestyle and he changed it for me"

"Riddle me this, what is the most brilliant thing in the world?" Riddler said with a smug smile and Crane said back

"A cup of coffee, I'd love one"

Stella had a massive smile come on her face, but held back the laugh she knew that she could have easily brought with it. Riddler sighed, he walked out of the room and got the things ready. It was then Harley burst through the door, Riddler didn't see it coming and cups flew in the air and he shouted as the cups clanged and crashed on the floor

"HARLEY"

"They think Stella's been kidnapped" Harley said back with a paper in her hand

She was right, the paper was titled 'Gothams Luckiest Girl's Luck Runs Out'. Riddler read the paper out for the trio in the room with him

"Reports say that Miss Shine's home was not disturbed in anyway, but due to recent events it is possible that she may have been taken by one of the Arkham super criminals. The GCPD say they are getting their best on the case, does that mean them or the Batman? We ask who would want the cities newest millionaire? Or has she taken the money from selling her bank and run from Gotham? More on page four"

"They'll quit in no time, I'm just a number to them and more to the point Batman will want this case for himself. He bugged my phone, he's been on my tail for ages and then he looses me" Stella said back and Harley laughed

"He'll be amazed when you go home"

"I'll say I went away for a while to clear my head, everything can be walked around. I can't go back for a while" Stella said back and Crane said standing up

"I'll keep him busy for a while, how about you my dear? Will you get that clown of yours to try and get the Bat's attention?"

"Mr J and I have been having such a good time as of late, maybe we can bring the Bat down for a while" Harley answered and Crane said back

"I must be on my way, good evening Edward"

"Night Jonathan"

Riddler said back and Harley hugged Stella and left just behind Crane.

Riddler turned then was facing the window, he had seen the police in Stella's apartment. He turned around again, Stella was looking better than before and she said feeling where the stitches had been before Crane took them out

"Ah, now just the leg and the last few bruises and I'll be fine"

"You're eager to go home" Riddler stated and Stella said back grabbing his cane

"No. (she uses the cane so she can try to stand) I am not leaving you, until you come back with me or we can come to some sort of arrangement"

Riddler stood by her, her legs wobbled as she tried to walk a little way. She had been doing this for the past four days, she wouldn't let herself get so bad that she would not be able to get out of Arkham on her own two feet. Riddler asked as she sat down in the kitchen

"What sort of arrangement?"

"You tell them you're not going to be a bad boy anymore, you walk out and we get our own place" Stella said back and Riddler started to laugh and said back

"Tell them I'm not going... that is so funny. You become my parole officer, we get out of this city and make Gotham knell before us"

"Whatever you want, or else I can go out as Shadow and get caught by the Batman. I get thrown in here, we stay here" Stella said back and Riddler said back

"Hmm, I'd put my money on you for the win against that rodent"

"Eddie, we can talk about this more later maybe. I still need to heal up and get healthy before we even start to think about our next move" Stella replied

It was another two weeks before her legs felt strong enough to walk on again, Freeze's medicine was a small miracle as it had made the bone almost weld back together. Riddler knew that she would want to get back to her old shape, he smiled as he came up with plans to get her in form again. He desired to have more of his influence in her, she was smart enough but she needed help if she was to survive the city. One night he sat over a set of plans, his eyes darting back and forth as he perfected lengths and dimensions. Stella was talking to Harley, but a explosion caught all their attention and Harley asked seeing the fires go back down and burn a large building

"I wonder what that was about?"

"Shall we go and have a look Harl?" Stella suggested and Riddler said back

"Harley can do as she pleases, but you my dear need to get that leg back into full health"

Stella knew he was right, also the fact an Arkham diet had made her thinner and thus more muscled out was a problem. Her outfit was in need of repair and bringing in in some places, she looked over at the set of drawers where it was kept along with her mask. Harley smiled, she wanted to know what was going on so she suggested she go and check it out and report back at some point. Joker had plans and she knew this was the last time she'd see Stella for a while, Joker was fine with Harley being out of the way for a bit. He needed her now though, she promised her puddin' that she would be back in a hour or two. He seemed fine with Harley having a new friend, even asking to meet the illusive Shadow but Stella said she will when she was at full health... just incase. Harley left the apartment, Stella was glad to have Harley around as she helped with most things that Stella had needed while staying with Riddler. It was a close call at one stage, Harley had gone to get clothes and other things for Stella and the Batman was there trying to figure out the whole situation. Harley had said he was scanning the Riddler trophy, this made Riddler himself a little apprehensive and he helped Stella check all her things. There was no trace that the Batman had left anything, Riddler wasn't convinced and recommended she give Harley money to go and get new things. It was a bad bit of advice, Stella would not let Harley go alone and it was decided that once her leg was healthy enough the pair would go.

Riddler looked over his plans, Stella had made them both coffee and asked as he ran his finger over the top of one of his new trophies

"What are you planning?"

"A little surprise, you can't see it yet... it will take me a few days to finish off the prepping and then another two weeks too get it ready for tests" Riddler said back

He looked over his shoulder at Stella, she was smiling at him and that was something he adored about her. She said his smile was the most fantastic thing she had ever seen, but he thought hers was the most beautiful. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him, she was slightly sat on his knee and she whispered into his ear

"What river's roll over, creates sweet moments and people will always need"

A smile swept across his face, they had not being over intimate since the first night they had spent together as her leg was always a issue. That night was different, she was healed and working on regaining the muscle she had lost. Riddler closed his eyes as she kissed his neck, that bliss filled feeling came rushing over him. She suddenly stopped, he turned around and saw she had taken off her top and put on his jacket and hat. His devilish smile came up, she swung around his cane and said putting his cane down infront of her with both hands on the top

"Riddle me that"

Riddler stood up, he knew this was going to be a game of sorts and decided he wanted to play it. She looked so good in his jacket, her eyes darkened by the hat and her own devilish smile. In one movement he had her bending backward, the cane thrown on the sofa and him placing a sweet kiss on her lips. She had hold of his arm and back to stop herself falling back but he had a good grip of her too. This time he was the one who pulled back, she was up right and saw he was backing up and pushed a button that made the curtains draw in the all the room in the apartment. She walked into the their room, he followed and swung her to face him and pulled off the hat. Her hair dropped down, curving black as the ravens wing. He ran his hands through her her hair and kissed her again. She on the other hand had taken this time to smoothly zip down his jacket, it was all he was wearing on his top half as it was mild that night. She ran her hands over his ripped abdomen, he removed his hands from her hair and putting his hands under the shoulders he removed his jacket from her. She sat on the bed and pulled herself up to the pillows, he let his jacket drop next to the one she had taken from his back and climbed so that he was over her. He kissed and caressed her neck, she ran her hand down his smooth back and felt a surge of bliss run over her. The rest of the night was spent with the pair making love, then drifting off into sound and peaceful sleep.

The days passed with the pair working together, Stella had never made traps before and when she was with Riddler she soon understood there was a lot of hardwork that went into it. He gave her small puzzle boxes to figure out, it kept her mind ticking and he worked on his newest traps and got his own goons to work on some parts. During the nights, the pair were either entwined in eachother or Riddler and Stella were planning and enjoying stray nights out in the cool air. One night, he brought a present home for her and she asked seeing the green bow on the top

"Is that another riddle, or can I open it without any trouble?"

"A simple case of figure out the front" he said back

She pressed a button, it had five lights on the front and two of them sparked into life. She realized it was a remember the colors code, the first two being green and blue. She figured it out in no time and the lock flipped open, she lifted up her outfit and her face lit up. He had changed her costume, it was perfect fitting and had very dark green question marks all over it. Her mask was the same as before, he said he didn't want to change to much but she needed an upgrade in weaponry. He presented her with her own cane, it was slightly smaller than his but fitted her just right. It did not have a question mark on the top like his, hers had a rounded top and a misted black gem in the center. He told her she would need it when the newest challenge was ready, they went out that night so she could finally soar across the skies and start up her training again. She had grown more tough to this city, Riddler spotted some of Penguins men wondering around and said

"Three of them have things we need, one has a pair of high vision goggles, another has a back pack of land mines. The last one has a a signal disruptor, first two will be easy enough to bring back together. The third not so much, try not to alert the other three who have nothing of worth"

Stella leaped into action, as she soared to the nearest out cropping ScareCrow appeared by Riddler. He watched her silently remove the first and most non essential man of the group, then she pick pocketed from another so he had no side arm. Scarecrow was in his full gear, he knelt down and asked Riddler who was watching her every move

"She is at full health?"

"Yes, almost ready to go back to Gotham" Riddler said back and Crane asked as she cracked a mans skull against a wall

"You're alright with that?"

"She won't be long, there is word that Bane and Zsasz are looking for her. She doesn't know that yet, I would like to see how see reacts" Riddler said back

Stella had taken out the first four men, only leaving one man without his weapon and the other with his signal disruptor. She brought the other items back to Riddler, then turned and flew down after nodding to Crane. The man with the disruptor heard a noise like the Batman landing, he turned and was knocked clean out by Shadow. Then came the last man, he walked around the corner seeing her load up the disruptor on her back and he went to grab his weapon. He realized it was gone, but taking his eyes off Shadow was a mistake and a second later he was flying through the air and too the floor. With the items he needed Riddler returned to his work, Stella was not allowed to see the result just yet and so she flew across the roof tops for a while. She spotted a large building with plants growing out of it, she landed on a nearby water tower and looked around. She knew that this was Ivy's place, but she didn't want to intrude as she also knew about Ivy's short temper towards those who are made of flesh and blood. Shadow soared around the building, but a larger shadow flew over her and she landed and looked up. She saw the Batman, he had flown over her in the Batwing and dropped out near the GCPD building. She wanted to check it out, but thought better of it as Batman was still searching for her.

The night was going slowly, so she returned home to hers and Riddler's apartment and was surprised to find Harley waiting for her. Harley looked like she had been in more than one fight, Stella asked as Harley stood up

"Harley, what happened to you?"

"I'm okay, we lost the Bat and Mr J is at home trying to think of a new way to catch him out" Harley said back

Her face was still a little swollen under the eye, her arm had a bandage with a small trace of blood and rips in her outfit were apparent. Stella hugged her old friend, they sat down together and Stella asked

"So what brings you to mine and Eddie's place, or just social?"

"I got this, I thought you were playing a joke with him"

Harley handed Stella a little box with a green question mark on each side, Stella opened it up and inside was a little puzzle ball. She twisted it, and then pulled around the ring in the middle and words started to form. It was a riddle, 'I am a pet who never leaves the floor'. Harley read the riddle and said back

"A snake or something slimly"

"Harley. The answer is carpet" Stella laughed and lifted up the carpet and Harley read out the next riddle

"Find me. I am the child of a mother and a father and yet not the son... must be a girl"

Stella was stunned, Harley was right and got a riddle correct in a fashion. Harley had answered cockily, but when she saw Stella looking at her in a stunned manner she asked back

"What?"

"You got it Harl's, a daughter" Stella said back with a smile and Harley squealed and jumped up singing

"I got it, I'm clever"

"Daughter? Hmm, it wouldn't be anything about Talia as she is the first one who springs to mind as a daughter. Harley, Harley" Stella called Harley and the clown said back sitting down

"Yeah"

"The Falcone's, didn't their daughter run a wig place down town... it was a cover up for a big drug smuggling racket that Batman stopped" Stella asked Harley and Harley said back holding her knees

"Yeah, I know the place"

"Let's go and see Edward"


	7. Riddles, Plans and Parties

**Suprise, a new chapter a few days early. A shout out to I'm Past the Point of No Retun and Erik-is-my-angel1234 for reviews. Hope you all enjoy the latest. **

**Chapter 6**

Harley and Shadow got to the building in question, she knew that whatever was planned was going to be dangerous. She was back at full health, Harley being here might help or hinder but she seemed to be up for this. They saw a few thugs walk by, they were Jokers but in the spirit of the challenge they both acted as if they meant them harm.

The pair got down to the front of the building and entered through the front door, the door slammed shut and the TV to the right side of the pair flicked to life. Riddler was sat there, he looked at the TV and said

"Oh Harley got my message, good now the two of you can try my new challenge. I think as I am the most intelligent person in Arkham this will be easy enough. Don't forget all those golden rules, if you've forgotten here's a recap"

The TV fuzzed, then it went black and the lights clicked on. The pair had walked into a mincer, blades turned on above the pair and started to lower. Harley let out a little yelp of fear, Stella looked around the room and saw the way out was small air vent on the floor to their left. She and Harley ran to it, they pulled at it Stella removed her cane from her back and hit the thing.

It worked, the screws jerked out of the wall as the middle caved in and then Harley went in first followed by Shadow. Harley said as they came to the open vent that led out and into the next room

"Your Eddie is a bit crazy you know"

"You can talk" Shadow said back getting out and Harley said back

"My puddin' has a few issues, but he loves me"

"Harley, Joker is yours and Riddler's mine... could you imagine a double date like that" Shadow asked and Harley's response was for her to erupt with laughter.

The room infront of them was luminous green, Stella saw the floor was electrified and she couldn't use her goggles as the disruptor was on in this room. Harley saw a block that looked okay and went to jump on it. Stella grabbed Harley, she said taking out one of her ball grenades

"Sometimes the answer to a riddle is not the most obvious one"

Stella threw her grenade at the blank button, then the whole thing exploded from the sudden impact. Riddler said to the pair over the tanoy

"If it's too difficult maybe you should admit that I am the best mind in Gotham and Arkham alike"

"Harley guessed where you were" Shadow said out loud

Riddler went silent for a moment, Shadow smiled widely and Harley had a happy grin on her face. They knew that Riddler's brain must have been melting at the mere thought, then he came back up and said

"That's how easy I made it for you two, (the two of them laugh) finish the challenge"

Shadow and Harley stopped laughing after a couple of minutes and Shadow could just picture Riddler boiling over in his little hide away. Shadow spotted a laser over the top of the room, then saw a blank button under it and she asked handing Harley a grenade

"Can you hit that one?"

"Yeah" Harley said back wiping a tear away with her sleeve

Harley threw the ball on the button, it didn't go off and Harley used her hammer to somersault to the button. Shadow threw up her grapple, then crashed into Harley and almost fell onto a electric panel. They stood back to back and Riddler said as Shadow looked at the laser

"Come along now you two, surely you can burn through this... what are you... argh"

Riddler suddenly sounded like he was being beaten up, Shadow wanted to run toward the end but the electric panels were all alight now. Harley was looking around frantically and then said pointing

"Look maybe we can find a way to cut those wires that are hanging out"

Shadow spotted the wires Harley had pointed out, Shadow slammed her cane in her hand and then spotted a gleam. She looked at the gem in the end of her cane, she lifted up her cane and aimed the laser at the wires. They burned quickly and the power to the floor was cut off, Shadow and Harley ran through the last door and found Riddler was not at his desk.

The TV's showed the two rooms and the air vent, suddenly Edward was thrown from the darkness and rolled to Shadows feet. She bent over him, his lip was spilt but he seemed to be okay and Shadow stood and threw one of her grenades into the darkness. She flipped down her goggles but they were still not working, Harley lifted her hammer and Shadow said toward the darkness

"Come on out, no one hurts him. Let me show you what happens to people who do"

A batarang flew out of the shadows, it slammed into the signal disruptor and it sparked out of life. Shadow knew her grenade must have missed, or didn't do enough damage. She swung her cane around, Harley came forward and a ball of electricity flew out and the pair dodged it. Shadow flipped down her goggles, she could see the Bat now and stood firm over Riddler. Harley whistled loudly and shouted seeing that this was Joker's turf

"Boys, get in here"

The door was broken down, a group of four men came rushing in and Batman jumped down and started to fight them. Riddler stood up, as Harley went in with her hammer and Shadow said to him

"Go, we can take the Bat"

"I'm not going anywhere, I need to know how he found us" Riddler snapped back and swinging up his cane hit the Bat on the back

Batman grabbed the cane off Riddler and sent him flying across the room, Harley was next to be put down as her boys were not a problem for him. Batman stood there, a gust of wind sent his cape up and he faced Shadow.

There was about seven feet between the two, Batman spoke first

"So you're Shadow?"

"Yes" Shadow said back and Batman asked

"Why are you here, you're not a criminal. Why throw your hand in with the Riddler?"

"Batman you wouldn't understand, I have my reasons... you have come into a super prison and started to beat up the Riddler. He is my friend, so unless you want me to fight you I suggest you leave" Shadow said back and Batman replied

"I'm not going anywhere till he tells me what he has done to a woman from Gotham, but it seems I really don't need to ask. Tell me Miss Shine, what pushed you into his arms?"

Stella wasn't surprised he figured it out, she knelt by Riddler and said back knelling over him protectively

"He and I are one of them same, I love him Batman... something you wouldn't understand. Now you had better get out of my sight before I break your face with my cane"

Batman didn't move, he felt slightly hurt by her refusal to even consider leaving with him but opting instead to stay with the Riddler. He stepped forward to say something but was met by the cane slamming into his stomach, he stepped back and held up his arms. He knew she was ready to fight him, she stood before him as defiant as she could be and Batman said back

"He is insane, he hurts people for fun. Think about it Stella, do you want to end up like Harley? Devoted to a maniac who will only hurt you"

"He won't hurt me, we've done that and now we are setting our sights on trying to get normal lives" Shadow snarled back

"Fine, but whatever you decide to do make sure it's the right thing. I'll be back in one week, you can walk out of here or stay with him"

Batman finished the conversation, then turned and grappled out of the hole in the roof he had made coming in.

Riddler was on his feet after a few moments, his ego was slightly bruised and he threw a TV in temper. Shadow had stepped back to let him tear the place apart, Harley and her goons had gone by the time he was done. Shadow had side stepped a flying knife, it landed blade first in the wall next to her and Riddler shouted

"How dare he, he ruins everything and now he's trying to steal my girl. Oh he'll pay for this, I'll make him walk through my best challenge ever and then when he thinks it's safe WHAM into rotating blades"

"Edward calm down, let's deal with one thing at a time. We can't have Bane, Zsasz and the Bat fighting us at once" Shadow said back and Riddler said back looking at her

"You know those two are hunting you right? They want you dead and it seems Batman wants you too... no riddle in what he's thinking"

"I'll deal with the steroid freak and slash happy, you take care of the Bat" Shadow said back and Riddler held her for a moment and said back holding the sides of her head and looking into her eyes

"Do what you need to do"

Shadow threw up her grapple and launched out of the hole in the roof, she glided along with some speed and caught up to Halrey. Harley stopped and lifted up her hammer seeing something land in the shadows, when she saw it was Shadow she asked

"What'cha doing Shada'"

"I think it's time for me to meet the Joker" Shadow said back

Quarter of an hour later, Shadow was pacing in the main hall of Joker's steel mill and then he walked out from the side room with Harley. He looked Shadow up and down from the newly placed stairs to the managers office, he said loudly

"Welcome to my humble abode Shadow"

"Good evening Joker" Shadow said back and Joker said taking out a gun

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you here and now"

"I have an invitation to extend to you" Shadow answered and Joker smiled and said back

"Do you really? A party, is it for me... that is one way to stop me shooting you"

"Shall we talk in private for a moment, what I need is part of your entry fee as it were" Shadow said back and Joker thought for a moment and said back

"Okay, you and me in the managers office. Harley can sort the boys, if you please me I won't shot you but if you don't... I'll let them tear you apart"

Joker and Shadow walked into the managers office, Harley was amazed that it took them so long to talk things over and after half an hour the door opened. Joker stood with Shadow, he was looking down at the floor and muttered to Shadow who replied quietly to him. Joker turned to his fifty odd men and said loudly

"Boys, next week we have a party to attend. But first I only want the strongest of you to stay in the room. Harley dear, sort some of our better men out from this rabble will you"

"Sure thing Mr J" Harley said back and Joker turned to Shadow and extended his hand

"We have an accord, I look forward to the show"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, Joker had a powerful hand buzzer on his glove and he removed it and they shook hands. Harley picked out ten good men, some were thinner than others but Shadow needed men that were quick as well as strong. Shadow removed black paint from a hidden cupboard in the room, she placed her hand in and smeared black across the men's chests just above where their hearts would be. Harley asked seeing Shadow doing it

"What are you doing?"

"Joker has allowed these chosen men to work for me, the black marks are my mark" Shadow said back and Harley asked as Shadow let the men leave

"What are you planning?"

"You and Joker are to attend a party next week, everyone will be there and there will be now blood shed... well almost"

Shadow had a glint in her eyes that Harley had never seen before, she liked it but wasn't sure if this new turn in Shadow was good or bad. Shadow left the steel mill, she decided to visit the courthouse and her old friend Harvey.

She landed at the front door, his men didn't even move as they were instructed never to harm Shadow. She walked into the main courtroom, Two Face was just cleaning up after dealing with some traitors who went to Penguins side. He turned seeing someone just walk on in, he smiled seeing Shadow and said opening his arms out (one hand still had a gun in it)

"Welcome back Shadow. We hope there is no hard feeling towards us for the events outside of the GCPD building"

"Course not Harvey, I have come to extend a invitation"

"What kind of invitation?" Two Face asked back and Shadow said back

"To a type of show, I just need a few of your men to become mine. This is a party really, several of the villains will be there and the only stipulation to a night of entertainment is do not shoot the ones on the balcony or the audience. I just need your men to help me prepair and keep safe a building I have chosen"

"A show or a party, we'll be there and as we owe you you can have the little extras. Men, ha, we have the most in the city... take your pick"

Two Face knew he was in debt to Shadow, so he swung to her this time. Also the thought of seeing what she had in mind was intriguing to him, she could be fun or else just a new thing to use for target practice. He had his men come into the court room, she walked around and marked ten of them. She gave a nod to Two Face and he let his men go, the pair shook hands and she walked towards the museum.

Penguin was stood in the first display room, the T Rex moved around and he shouted as his men held their guns tight

"You all will hunt down something shiny for me, Batman would mean a big bonus but lets not get our hopes up"

"Now Oswald, you want to be entertained I think I can help you there" Shadow said laying on her back on the stone stair rail

Penguin's men held up their guns, Penguin stopped them by holding up his umbrella and he asked looking hungrily at Shadow

"Your the Shadow, I was thinking about getting you a nice cosy display here. What could you offer me?... other than what I could take"

"Oh Oswald, I am planning a party next week. All you need to get an invite is, lend me a few things and a hand full of men to be mine" Shadow said back as he stood by her

He looked at her thin figure, wicked thoughts went through his head and he smiled and asked

"What do you need?"

"Two very strong cages, ten men, chains, bullet proof glass and a speaker system" Shadow listed from a list in her pocket and Penguin took it from her hand and said back

"This is a lot of stuff, just for a invitation to a party"

"The biggest party of the year, all the criminals are going to be there but there are rules. No one can kill eachother, you cannot kill the audience either" Shadow said back and Penguin replied

"All right, I'll go with this for this party. The items yours, but the men come at another price. (she raises an eyebrow) You have to be able to beat the ones I choose and you can keep them"

"Fine, when and where?" Shadow asked and Penguin waddled away and said back

"These one's right now, I'll even be sportin' and they can put down their guns and fight you hand to hand"

The men rushed at Stella, she jumped up and quick as lightning cracking the first man on the head with her cane as she jumped over him. She swung her leg out and around, she took out three men as they tripped over her leg. Her cane cracked the first five in less than thirty seconds, the next two rushed at her and she twisted her cape around their heads and slammed the pairs heads together. Penguin counted and Shadow said back

"That's only seven, where are my last three?"

"Turn around" Penguin said back

Shadow turned there was the last three men, two with knives and the middle one was wearing body armor. Shadow threw a grenade at them, they laughed once it stopped at their feet as it did look like a dog ball. The two with knives where hit in the most tender place by the exploding balls, the last man rushed forward and Shadow backflipped. She heard what sounded like electric, then saw he had hold of a stun stick and he zapped her in the leg as she backed off again. Shadow spun her elbow into the armored thugs face, then she grabbed the stun stick and threw it across the floor. She grabbed the last mans head then slammed his head into the same banister she had been laying on. She looked at the men, she knew that beating them up would show them not to mess with her. Penguin gave his word to give her what she wanted, once his men woke up they would deliver. She nodded, she knew that this was going to be a long night and so headed toward the GCPD building as her next port of call.

Freeze was working happily on a cure for his wife, with the Batman's help he finally had the last few things to make it happen. Freeze turned around sensing another person in the room, Shadow was stood in the middle of the lab with her cane infront of her and she said sweetly

"Good evening friend"

"What do you want Shadow?" Freeze said back in his robotic tone and she replied kicking the end of her cane onto her shoulder

"I'm here to invite you to a party, only if you want to come along that is. I know that mindless blood baths are not your scene"

"You are right there, what will this event entail... a couple of fights that mean the Batman arrives and everyone gets caught?"

"Nope, he is invited... more or less invited himself. It's going to be the party of the century, all I need is a freeze blast grenade" Shadow replied and Freeze said back

"I think I'll skip this event of yours, I'm sure the news of the event will get to me in the end"

"Okay, I was hoping that you would agree and I could get you some chemicals to play with in your spare time" Shadow said back shrugging and walking off to leave and as the darkness of the door came over her she heard Freeze ask

"What chemicals?"

"Oh a little something to help make your wife strong, it would need to be toned down a little but it could help her through the official surgery"

Shadow had smiled before answering, she turned and replied this back to the Ice man and he thought for a moment. He turned and lifted up a feeze grenade, he threw it too her and he said back

"I shall be the one to judge that, I will attend this party of yours. I will get the chemical from you there"

"A pleasure as always friend" Shadow replied after catching the grenade, then turned and left.


	8. Party Time

**Chapter 7**

Shadow had chosen a empty power plant for her event, it was like the Iceberg lounge with balconies high up. She walked the length of the room, her fifty odd men were there and she had her things from Penguin. She turned and said standing on top of a cage

"Gentlemen, today half of you are going hunting with me and the other half are staying to build this place up. Rip out the vats, put the bullet proof glass over the balconies so the guests cannot shoot eachother. I want the cages ready on each side of the room, one right under my operating balcony. Riddler is going to set up the electronics, don't get in his way. We have today to set up one cage as I need the other, the men I have chosen grab up some chains and pullies. The day of the event the half that are noting going hunting with me today will go then. Alright, get to work and my hunting men follow me"

Riddler was sat up with the wires and computers watching her, he liked the secretive approach but this was her learning the ropes of Arkham. She had grown so much, yet when she got back from giving invitations two night before she snuggeled in his arms and slept soundly. It gave him shivers of joy, he knew that he was dating the best woman of the city (in his eyes). She looked up to him before she left and winked at him, he rarely showed affection in public but smiled back for a moment. He returned to his work, he knew the plan to a degree but she was holding back on the main details.

Shadow led her men toward the Industrial estate, then she jumped onto the side of the entrance to the sewer and jumped down. Her men froze, they had started to realize what she might be thinking and some wanted to stay up top. She left three at the top to watch for danger, the rest followed her down. She led them to a flat part of the sewer, as she sent them to work she walked around checking the surroundings. After three hours of getting there and set up she was ready, Shadow stood alone at the edge of the misted waters. She slammed down her cane, she saw the ripples that hitting the concrete was causing from her cane's hits. After the third one the water started to ripple back from the darkness, she stepped backward knowing what was coming. She was fifteen feet away from the edge when Croc jumped from the water, he landed on the concrete and she shouted as he came within jumping distance of her

"NOW"

The cage landed hard on the ground, ten grips flipped down and drilled into the floor so he couldn't throw the cage off his back. Croc slammed against the bars, he bent them but they wouldn't give and then he saw Shadow's men holding down the cage with chains. He stopped biting and hitting the cage, instead he punched out and his fist stopped a inch from Shadow's face. She was smiling at the attempt, she put her cane down and said to the creature

"Mr Jones, how are you?"

"I have your scent, let me out and I'll tear you apart" Croc snarled back and Shadow replied lifting her hands one still with the cane in

"I come here so you can have revenge and you just throw me a bunch of lines about dinner"

"I don't need revenge on anyone but you, this cage won't hold me forever"

"Ah there you are wrong, I have come here to offer you a deal. A certain individual named Bane, there's bitter blood there. (Croc stops pacing and listens) That's better"

Shadow waved her men off, she told them to wait for her to call them back. They walked away, some covinced they will never see her again. After a quarter of an hour, the men heard roars of laughter from Croc and the sound of the cage being let up. They all turned, they were convinced that she was going to be eaten but she walked around the corner. More amazingly Croc was walking with her, he roared at her men and some ran. She laughed, then turned to Croc and he said with his rough voice

"I'll be there, enjoy the show... I know I will"

"We have an accord" Shadow said back and bowed slightly to the monster, he grinned and said back

"We do"

"Feel free to hunt those down who just ran, I have no place for cowards"

Croc had dragged the cage some of the way with him, he dropped the chains and sniffed the air. He could tell the men who had run were slowly getting lost, so Croc went hunting himself. The men were amazed, Shadow ordered them to drag the cage back to the power plant. She got her men helping the others once they got back, she told them that what happened in the sewer was not to be let out as it was part of the surprise.

Days passed, everything was ready even to the stage where Stella and Harley had snuck out of Arkham and stole a truck of supplies to keep the guests happy. The day of the event arrived, the power plant was ready and all that was left was too get the guests of honor. Harley knew that Shadow needed help on her next venture, so she decided to introduce Shadow to a dear friend of hers. Shadow had been out the day before, she came back tired but happy with her day. Riddler was sat admiring his work, she had even thrown in a riddle contest just for him during the event. He saw Shadow walk along the wide open floor, she was walking with the cane he had given her and checking the last few details. Her amount of men had only gone down by seven, but that was mainly the men who had run in the sewer. She had called Harley over, Harley was getting a sneak peek of the power plant and she was amazed. It was not long before the pair had walked out of the building and were heading into the city. Riddler was given full run of Shadow's men, she asked him to watch the place and her men were told that no one was allowed to see inside.

Harley and Shadow walked along the sun lit streets of Arkham, Harley walked Shadow to the large and plant covered home of Poison Ivy. Ivy was sat on grass, her plants surrounding her and coiling around her feet. She had men around her that were more like zombies, they raised their guns as Harley walked in with Shadow. Ivy held up her hand, her men lowered their guns and Ivy said standing

"Harley, welcome to my home... who is that?"

"Hi Red, this is my friend Shadow. She has come here to invite cha' to a party, we were going out huntin' for one of the guests of hona'" Harley explained back and Ivy looked at Shadow and asked the dark figure

"Why should I help you? Harley I would help... but I'm not going to any party. I have plans to formulate, my babies need me here"

"Well Ivy, I think you'd like to see what said person is doing in the Arkham garden. A hidden location, it was meant for you when you were smuggled here by Strange. Now it is being torn apart, would you like to visit the site"

Ivy had a flash of rage cross her face at the thought of someone killing her plants. But then she smiled, she could sense the woman of the dark had been to such a place by the pollens on her.

The night finally came, Riddler sat in the control room and nearly jumped out of skin when Joker came crashing on into his balcony

"Well looky here, I am the first to arrive as is my way. Ha ha ha, hello Eddie and where is our lovely hostess?"

"Good evening Joker, she is preparing the last of the entertainment" Riddler said back dryly and Joker said pouring himself a drink

"I hope this party lives up to what she told me, I delivered the ultimate party favor you know"

Riddler didn't know what Joker meant by that, but as he went to say something else he saw Two Face enter his balcony. He looked down and Joker shouted from his balcony

"Coo-ee, hello Harv... are you going to split the bill tonight?"

"Shut up clown, I'm here to see what Arkhams newest face has to offer" Two Face snarled back and Riddler thought to himself

"I've experienced that"

"Oh Eddie keep it proffesonal, that look says it all" Joker said loudly and Riddler frowned and said back

"Another guest I see"

Penguin waddled in, he sneered at Joker and Joker smiled and waved back happily at the little man. Ivy and Freeze arrived at the same time, Ivy sat on a large leaf that she had brought up the stairs on a vine. Freeze sat down, he found a little present box on his table and read the label 'I'm in many animals, I get into you... I kill you'. Freeze stared at the label, he was not partial to riddles and then spotted that there was a radio on the table. He lifted it up, he looked at Riddler who had one next to him and he pushed the button

"I have an idea, but what's the answer?"

"You'll see soon enough" Riddler replied

Riddler felt a rush of wind behind him, Shadow had arrived in her newly up-dated outfit and this time it had a question mark on the cape too. She slammed down her cane, the guests looked up and Shadow said looking down and seeing Harley join Joker

"Welcome to the show of the year. I first give you our guests of honor... Victor Zsasz"

Zsasz had been beaten up pretty bad, he was lowered from the ceiling by a vine that was coiled around his arms and abdomen. He roared at the balconies, then a vine coiled around his mouth so that the only sound was the thugs below cheering and jeering. Penguin sat in his balcony and said up

"I'll give you money for that one... he escaped from my museum and deserves to be put back in"

"Fair enough" Shadow said back and Joker said across

"Aw did Zsasz find your museum boring too? Ha ha ha"

Penguin went to shout back but then came to sound of his cages being dragged across the floor. It was also the sound of a roar, they looked down and Shadow said as her men quickly hooked up wires to a metal box on the back of the cage

"Now we have our first fighter, in the red corner is our very own... Bane"

The men had gone further up from the ground floor, they had their own place that was for watching the show. Joker started to laugh, Two Face smiled knowing that whatever was going on was going to be good now. Ivy watched her vine around Zsasz, but then looked down at Bane. She liked this idea a whole lot more now, she had helped in getting Zsasz but she disliked Bane even more. He had broken into her home, looking for something and she had a good idea what. Freeze asked down his radio

"So this chemical is venom?"

"Correct" Riddler said back and Shadow said down her tanoy

"Now for our challenger. Weighing in at broken scales, Killer Croc"

Killer Croc was rolled forward, from under Shadow's balcony and she looked down and threw him down something. He caught it with ease, Riddler was now not sure what she was up too.

Meanwhile, Batman had found the power plant through a line of riddles and only found one way in. He crawled through a crawl space, then jumped down into a balcony and found it was empty with a little note saying 'Reserved. Batman'. He looked down and saw what was going on, then a light snapped onto his balcony and Joker laughed and said seeing the Batman

"Ohh, you've come to the party too Bats"

"Now we are all here, Croc would you kindly help yourself to your stimulant" Shadow announced

Croc faced the shadows, then found a bit of soft skin and dug a syringe into his stomach. He felt a surge but then pure pain, his eyes glowed green and Batman shouted seeing what was happening

"Shadow you lunatic, he'll tear this place apart"

The criminals were happy to watch this, Bane also had a titan shot and was let loose but was a little amazed by Croc's transformation. Croc had grown larger, his scales looked like they were glowing and his claws had grown longer and more sharp. His face had not changed that much, but his teeth seemed bigger and his eyes set it off. Bane's titan had made him bigger and stronger, Bane roared at Croc and Croc roared straight back. The pair collided, the whole building shook from the impact and the super villains were enjoying every moment. Batman on the other hand was not, he turned to go out of the crawl space he had come in through, but this was a trap and the little space had been closed off. Shadow suddenly said over the tanoy as the two colossal criminals fought

"Riddle time, you all have a note on your table apart from the Dark Knight. Read it and get ready to aim and fire at our hanging friend"

The super criminals listened but they were more interested in the fight. Bane had jumped on Croc, but Croc was stronger and he threw Bane across the room and he slammed into a wall. Bane charged at Croc, he got close enough and landed a impressive hook on the killer. Croc staggered back a little, Bane took this moment and speared the monster down and Croc bit Bane in the back and clawed at him. Bane jammed his thumb into Croc's eye, he knew it was a weak spot as that was where Zsasz had stabbed the monster to get away. Croc let go, Shadow said to Riddler

"The king, queen and all their pack never see me coming"

"Joker" Riddler answered

Joker's bullet proof glass lifted up, he roared laughing and took his gun out from his jacket pocket and shot at Zsasz. The bullet hit Zsasz in the leg, the glass lowered and Joker said blowing the end of his gun

"Ten points to me"

"Great shot Mr J" Harley said swooning over him

Batman growled, he needed to get out but there seemed to be now way out from this trap. He only hoped and prayed that Stella had made a mistake, this whole plan must have been Riddler's... then Batman looked down and saw the floor didn't look right.

Shadow looked down, Croc was being smashed into ground by Bane but he kicked him off and Bane flew a good ten feet up and slammed face down. She said looking at Riddler

"I am the one who can take the cold, water and earth. But air is beyond my reach"

"Penguin" Riddler answered

Penguin waited for the glass to lift, he raised his umbrella and shot a bullet at Zsasz and got him right in the arm. Penguin said looking at Joker

"Ten points are mine now clown"

"Grr, gotta show off" Joker grumbled

Batman used his scanner vision, he saw the ground could be broken by a blast or explosion from his freeze gel. He sprayed it down, but once he set it off he landed in with Ivy. She had not seen it coming and he used a freeze grenade on her, this was good at it had stopped her in her tracks but it made her lose control of the vines holding up Zsasz.

Two Face had aimed his gun, he fired and as Zsasz dropped he was hit in the shoulder and Joker laughed saying

"Two points Harvey"

Zsasz fell onto the fighting ground, he rolled out of the way of the pair as they rolled along still fighting. Batman was finally free, he spotted a code to the bullet proof glass and once he cracked the code the glass on all the balconies lifted. Shadow saw what he was doing, she turned to Riddler and said with a smile

"The Bat is on his way"

She turned, Batman had soared down into the fighting ground and launched Zsasz up into Ivy's balcony. Shadow saw Ivy had broken free of her ice prison, she turned and said looking into the pit

"Time for me to go, I'll be waiting for you Batman... I know you can't resist"

Batman looked back up, he knew that to figure out the whole event he needed to talk to Ivy. She left, Freeze had already gone and the only ones left were Penguin, Two Face and Joker. Shadow smiled, she knew those three would be the ones to stay behind. Penguin stood, he walked down to Ivy's balcony and got a few of his men to grab Zsasz. He was too weak to call out for help, so they dragged him away and Penguin stood watching the fight again.

Croc and Bane were now bleeding, Bane worse than Croc and just when Bane thought that Croc would kill him Batman jumped upon Croc's back. Batman stabbed a antidote into Croc's mouth, Croc started to shrink down and Bane felt his titan energy vanish from him. Batman knew that the pair would be too weak to fight now, by this time he was being fired on by Joker and Two Face. Batman launched over Shadow's balcony, he looked around and saw that her and the Riddler were gone. All that was left was a riddle, 'Feed me and I live, give me a drink and I die'. Batman felt heat rising from below the floor, then smoke started to pour up and he turned and ran back toward the fighting pit. He dived down, he saw that fire was engulfing Shadow's part of the building and then realized everyone was gone. He rushed out of the building, he turned and the whole power plant collapsed into rubble and flames. He could hear Joker laughing in the distance, he knew that he had to stop Shadow now or else she would be a lost cause. So it surprised Batman when he heard her voice behind him

"Hello Batman"

"Tell me it was Riddler, all this was not your idea" Batman demanded turning to see her sitting on a rail

"He helped out a lot, but the idea was all mine. But listen to Gotham"

She turned her head a little, the sound was a few sirens but mainly silent and Batman said back

"I don't have time for your games"

"That's just it, tonight there was only the loss of a derelict power plant and Gotham has had a night of pure sleep. Why? Because the criminals were here, watching my show" Shadow said back lifting her cane and pointing it at the Dark Knight and he said back

"You think what you did was helpful, you've made two enemies and now everyone will try and out do your little show. You've made things worse"

"As long as they are planning fights, they are not harming the city... I am the Shadow that saved the city" Shadow snapped back and Batman sighed and said taking out a batarang

"No, they will need to out do everything. Then it will spill into Gotham, the only way to stop it now is to make sure that does not happen"

"How are you going to do that?" Shadow asked and Batman clicked on his batarang and said locking it on her

"By removing the Shadow"

He threw the batarang, Shadow was quick to jump out of the way then started to fly through the air. It was only then did she see it was following her, she dived behind a chimney and the batarang hit that. She started to run, but Batman was quicker and he jumped infront of her. She jumped forward, issuing punches at him that he deflected and then went to hit her back. She bent backward, his fist in the air and she kicked his arm and he saw her backflip. He threw forward his grapple and it slammed against hers as she had thrown hers too. He pulled his back, she was not strong enough to stand against his strength and flew at him. He slammed her against a wall, she kicked up and got him square in the chest. Batman pulled her up, then swung her around and locked on a pair of handcuffs. She felt the cold of the metal and asked with her hands behind her back

"Are you sure about this Batman?"

"You have sustained several blows to the head in here Stella, I know there is still good in you. I'm going to make sure that it is found and you can live normally again" Batman said back and Stella replied as he grabbed around her waist

"Edward will have something to say about that"

Batman grappled across the city with Shadow, she had dropped her cane on the roof and Crane came along and picked it up just in time to see Batman taking Shadow into Gotham.


	9. Changes

**Chapter 8**

With the sofa up turned and the last of the furniture broken or on the floor Riddler roared in pure rage. Crane was stood to the side, Stella's cane in his hands and avoiding the things that Riddler had thrown. Crane had never seen Nigma this bad, he had seen him angry from pure frustration but this was a new high in rage. Riddler was angry at himself, she said she was going to see if the Bat had got out. He paced back and forth and shouted

"I'll kill him for this"

"You think you'll be alone in that, once the rest of her guests find out Batman will be doomed" Crane said back and Riddler snarled

"I will make him pay myself, she is mine and mine alone"

Riddler picked up his cane, he and Crane walked out of the wrecked apartment and out into Arkham. Riddler walked puffing like an enraged rhino, his eyes blazed with rage still and Crane asked he old friend

"What is the plan Edward? Shall we make Gotham suffer for taking her away?"

"Oh we will, but we must get her back first. I won't have her hurt again" Edward replied

Crane smiled under his mask, even if Edward was to proud to admit it the whole world could see he loves Stella deeply. They reached the sewer where Croc lived, the killer was at the entrance licking his wounds and looking very tired. Riddler stopped with Crane, Jon stepped back a few paces as he was still afraid somewhat of Croc and Edward said to the monster

"Jones, Batman has taken Shadow... we are going to get her back using your sewer"

"You can try it Nigma, but I will only allow the ladies through. I still have enough in me to make you into a amusing snack" Croc snarled back and Edward lifted his cane and snapped back

"No shadow, no re-match"

Croc thought for a moment, the fight he had with Bane was the most fun he had had in a long time. With a lift of his great body, Croc moved aside for the pair and just to amuse himself growled at Crane making the thin man jump.

Word had reached Harley, she had seen Crane as he was going to see Riddler and he told her. She walked back into the Steel Mill, she walked into the managers office and started to fish around in a toy box of Joker's and her 'toys'. Joker was sleeping in their bed when she walked on in, he saw her take out the boxing glove gun and asked turning over and closing his eyes

"Off out hunting Harley?"

"Batman took Shadow into Gotham, I'm going off to save her" Harley said back

Joker turned over, he looked at Harley and thought for a moment as this would be interesting. He wanted to know who this woman (who had thrown one hell of a party) was, he got up and asked scratching his ribs

"Where has he taken her?"

"I dunno, I'm going to find out though. Are you coming with me Puddin'?" Harley asked and Joker replied laying back down

"Once you know where she is, I'll think about it"

Harley started out into the darkness, she walked by the courtroom and shouted standing infront of the massive building

"Harvey"

"What do you want clown? We are enjoying the video's of the fight. Might put up two versions of it on YouTube" Two Face said walking outside and Harley shouted

"Batman has taken Shadow back into Gotham, he wants her for himself"

Two Face growled, he knew that this was not going to go down well with any of the criminals.

'Save The Shadow gain the newest and best ally in Arkham' Harvey thought.

Harley had already walked off, she walked towards the escape route that was patrolled by Killer Croc. Her chat was over heard, some of Penguin's men had over heard and reported to the little man. He was loading Zsasz into his display, when the men told him the tale and Penguin shouted

"Men, we are going to visit Gotham"

Stella sat in a dark room, Batman had brought her to this place and gone through the door saying he needed to get something. She was cuffed to a rail, she sighed and wondered how Edward was managing. It had been at least six hours since she was taken from Arkham, she knew that Harley would flip her lid as would Eddie. Batman walked back into the room, he stood before her and said standing firm

"Your bank has sold, the papers are waiting for you to sign them"

"Lovely, I can leave this city and get on with my life" Stella said back and Batman replied

"Not really, you have to make a choice before I let you walk out of here"

"Oh yes, I can guess give up my life in Arkham and never do what I did again" Stella said back leaning back and Batman sighed and told her

"That includes never seeing the Riddler again"

"Never, I will see Eddie whenever I like. He is my partner Batman. Try and stop me from seeing him and you'll regret it more than you're already going too" Stella growled and Batman snapped back

"You don't understand, Nigma has got into your head and is trying to turn you into a criminal... no greater riddle than the human mind. He had you sized up once he saw you figured out one of his traps"

"He loves me, we are going to stop our life in Arkham and set up in Gotham or somewhere else. We can live normal lives Bats" Stella sighed but Batman did not stop there

"He is using you to get a ticket out of there, he will never change. Your choice Miss Shine"

"If I say no?" Stella asked and Batman answered

"The bank will hold out until you have come to your senses, but that means time in the correctional facility in the Gotham General. That also means you'll be watched day and night, that would be for weeks or months" Batman answered and Stella looked down she asked sighing

"May I have a moment"

Batman left the room, a wicked smile creeped across her face and she knew that either way she was going to get her bank sold and her money. She would then buy Riddler's freedom, but then came the threat Batman had added it seemed like she needed to play his game. He entered the room again, this time with Night Wing and he asked Batman

"This is Shadow, Riddler's got taste"

"Hello Night Wing, how's Bludhaven?" Stella asked back and Night Wing said back

"Everything is fine, thanks"

"Have you made your decision?" Batman asked and Stella smiled and said back

"Let's go and sign that bank away"

Stella was allowed to stand up, still with cuffs on but as she came into the light she realized the document was already on the table. She quickly read the document, then signed. The ink dried, she put her hands up for Batman to let her go and Night Wing said back

"Sorry kid, Batman didn't tell you but we need to make sure you are okay to let into society"

"What?" Stella snapped and Batman said back

"Only a test to make sure you are alright to go into society, the story is that you were taken into the city and we got you out"

"Fine, let's see what happens"

Once morning had come Stella had been analyzed, a young male doctor walked out of the room and he said as Batman stood in the hall

"She needs time, she is answering everything perfectly. But that was the problem, it's hard to tell if she is giving us what we want"

"Keep her in for a few more days, she will be fine once she has that cities poison out of here veins" Batman said back

He knew that was the last thing she wanted to hear, the sound of a table going over was all he needed to hear and then the alarm was set off. The young doctor was thrown through the open door, Stella went to walk out but turned to walk back in seeing Batman was still there. He sighed for a moment, she sat down and he walked in and she said back

"I want freedom Batman, I have not committed a felony... I am under a great deal of stress and you want me to stay in a nice white room"

"You just threw a doctor through a door"

"He tripped over his shoe lace" Stella answered and Batman growled

"This isn't the time for your games, this is your last chance"

"You must have been really scarred when you were a kid to not let me see my man, something tragic" Stella played back

This was a mistake, Batman had her by the collar and slammed her on the table. She grabbed his hands, he was too strong but then pulled off once he realized what he had done. She sat up, he was gone from the room and she realized she had hit a nerve or he was just tired. Batman had flown through the city by the time she was shown to her room, he sat in the Bat cave not believing what he had just done. She needed help, maybe the Batman was the wrong person to give it to her.

He watched the camera's around Arkham city, almost all the super criminals had tried to break out and the wall on the Eastern side was weakened. Penguin and Two Face had tried to break out at the same point, but this just meant they ended up fighting eachother. This worked out as they were now in no state to break out, Harley had managed to get into the Gotham but NightWing had put her back in. Riddler had gone missing, Batman knew that if Nigma did have feelings for this woman nothing would stop him getting to her.

Stella had sat in her room for several days, she was keeping her body as well worked out as she could. She knew she was due a visitor sooner or later, it was just a case of who it was. She was doing push up's on the floor when the door of her room was opened, she stopped holding herself up. She turned her head, she nearly dropped face down when she saw it was her old friend and the security guard from her bank Tony. She stood up, he had flowers and said seeing her

"Hello Miss Shine"

"Tony, you're alive. How?" Stella asked and he said back

"Batman saved my life, I thought he would have told you that. I was in this place for a couple of months, then given back my job and given a medal for bravery"

"It's great to see you're okay" she said back and he said back

"It's good to see you too. I heard that you were taken in Arkham, now they are keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't go mad like the rest of those crazies" Tony said back Stella smiled and said

"I guess I'm not crazy"

Then something clicked in Stella's mind, she became very dizzy and sat on her bed from loss of her balance. Tony knelt down and asked her in a worried tone

"Are you alright?"

"I... yes I am fine"

Batman was watching her on the camera, she stood with Tony and took the flowers and then he turned and left after a bit more talk. Batman walked out of the camera room, he stopped Tony as he went to leave

"What did she say?"

"She felt fine after the dizziness wore off, happy to see me. You know that she doesn't want to be here, but when she started talking about a holiday she really lit up" Tony answered and Batman said back

"Thank you, she'll be out soon"

The next day, Stella was sat on her bed she knew today was the day she got out one way or the other. She was led into a room for her final question and answer session, she sat infront of the young doctor she had thrown through the door. He was more comfortable infront of her and he asked her

"How are you feeling?"

"A little hot if I'm honest, might be the weather" Stella answered and the doctor said back

"Yes it is a very hot day today, our air conditioning is a little faulty because of it"

"Shame, how are you?"

"Fine" he answered and she asked back

"You're not scarred of me are you doc, I am sorry about throwing you out the door"

"That's fine, I am amazed by your strength. I am not afraid"

"You will be"

With that said the alarms started to go off, the young doctor started to panic and pressed the button under the table. The camera's light was not on, he knew that there was no one watching them and just then the door was banged on. The young doctor rushed around the room in a panic, then noticed that Stella had not moved a muscle and he snapped

"What's going on?"

"Well simpleton it seems we are in a legendary Riddler challenge" Riddler's voice said over the tanoy and the young doctor looked at Stella and asked

"Can he hear us?"

"I'll be amazed if you make it through the first challenge" Riddler snapped back

Stella stood up, she opened the door and found the hall was pitch black and some green neon lights were going up the hall. The young doctor took it as the way out, he ran for the exit that he knew was at the end of the hall. He made it to the door, but his screams came back and Stella knew to go in the opposite direction.

On the lower floors she could hear people shouting for help, she knew that Riddler didn't have time to set this place up as one of his challenges. There was more at work here than what met the eye, she soon found her way to the opposite end of the corridor. It was then she heard people screaming in fear, it was then she realised that Edward had brought thier old friend with him. She knew that the Batman would be on his way, so she sped up a little and found the room she was looking for. It was the place where the hospital kept people's personal belongings, she opened the door and Riddler was stood there with her outfit and cane. She smiled, he was looking very dapper today and very pleased with himself. She walked across the room, he placed his lips on hers and they embraced as if they had not seen eachother for years. He looked at her white clothes and said handing her black and dark green suit to her

"This is more fetching on you"

"You got the message then" Stella observed and Riddler lifted up a piece of the Gotham Newspaper

"A serpent might hold you, but once it lets you go you might be better than before. A reference to the snake that is used by all the hospitals of the world"

"The bank is gone and"

"I don't care about that damned bank, I have you back and that's all that matters" Riddler cut her off and she smiled warmly and said back

"That is the sweetest thing you have ever said Edward, where is Johnny?"

"I sent to the lower parts of the hospital, I told him that I need to sort this thing with Bat" Edward replied and Stella asked looking sweetly at him

"What thing is that Edward?"

"I will tell him, I will break him apart piece by piece if he ever takes you again. Then when he thinks I will let him be... I will jam him in a riddle room and leave him there"

"I love you too Edward"

That was it, she had said it and felt so much better for finally admitting it. Edward had a look of happiness on his face but as he went to say something a voice shouted from the hall

"What are you?"

"Come on we'd better go before the Bat arrives" Stella said back

The pair walked into the hall, but Batman was already there and darted down at the pair. Stella prepared her cane, Riddler ran forward and went to hit Batman first. Batman dodged the strike, he hit Riddler hard and he went back a few feet. Riddler was blind with rage, Stella came forward and Batman caught her cane and launched her down the hall. Riddler jumped on Batman's back, he used his cane to try and choke out the Bat. Stella had hit her head on the fall, she looked up and shouted seeing Batman go down to one knee

"Stop"

Batman threw Riddler head first into a wall, Riddler was staggered but felt different. Stella shook off the dizziness, Batman stood infront of her and he said standing with his fists tight

"I saw your little attempt to contact the Riddler, I knew this was coming"

"Then you can see that he and I can live together, if you stop getting in the damned way" Stella snarled back and Batman knelt down and said as she threw her cane on the floor by him

"I understand that he feels for you, he wouldn't have gone through all of this otherwise"

"Please Batman, let me at least try. I give you my word that if I can't help him, I will leave Gotham and never return" Stella said back with her head bowed down

She was so tired of fighting, she knew that Riddler was curable with the right motivation. Batman looked back at Riddler, he was stood up and Batman asked standing

"Do you think you can change?"

"I feel different Batman, I don't want to... my head hurts so bad" Riddler was rambling and Stella looked back and saw him drop down.

She jumped up, she rushed to his side and lifted his head up a little and rested it on her outfit. Batman came over, he checked Nigma over and then looked at Stella

"I will let this happen, you will take care of him. But if this is a double cross..."

"It's not, Batman he is hurt. We need to get him some help" Stella insisted with tears in her eyes

Batman carried Riddler into a room with a bed, he placed him down and the alarms went off. People were shouting about the ScareCrow further down in the hospital, Batman spoke silently to a hospital gaurd to watch the couple. The Dark Knight decided to go and deal with Crane, but before he left he paused and looked back. He couldn't help but feel a little for this pair, maybe they had a chance to change things for the better.

Batman never did catch Crane, he had simply vanished from the hospital and so Batman left once the antidote had been placed into the Air vents. Batman watched the hospital for a few days, Stella was by Riddler's side the whole time. She had moved from her apartment, she had bought a new apartment in the center of the city. Also a large house in the suburbs, she didn't tell anyone of this apart from Nigma who finally woke up a month after the rescue attempt. He had fallen into some sort of coma, his brain was cooked from being hit so hard and the criminal world was told Shadow no longer needed rescuing.

The thing that stunned the whole of Gotham was Riddler's sudden need not to do riddle's anymore. He said the hit to his head had cured him of that side of his personality, he was kept in the same ward that Stella had been kept in a deemed sane. Stella took him to their new home, she was given full control of her mystery man and he didn't seem to mind.

On the first day into their home, Edward walked through first and Stella said as she closed the door behind him

"Here we are, if you need the city the apartment keys they are in the kitchen"

"So here we are, Batman knocks the need for riddles out of me and I end up in a beautiful home with my beautiful lady" Nigma said back and she said as they walked into the living room

"So it would seem, what are we going to do now though? I know you are not the type to simply stop working" Stella asked and Nigma answered

"I think I need something to show the world that I am still brilliant, but what... hmm"

"You think about it, I'll get us some coffee"

Stella kissed him on the lips and walked out of the room, Nigma knew the house was being watched by the Batman. He also knew that he needed something to keep his mind occupied. Stella walked back into the room, she snuggled under his arm as the sun started to set in the distance. It was winter time, the fireplace was lit and the pair sat together and she asked as he placed down his cup

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't really know yet. But for now I am happy just to be here, with you" Edward said back

The rest was much needed for the pair, they sat together enjoying the peace that had been needed in their lives for sometime.

On the rooftop opposite the house, Batman and NightWing watched them. Batman was knelt down, watching them through a pair of binoculars and NightWing said looking through his own pair

"They seem happy. (No response) You know maybe this isn't a trick, Nigma would have lost it by now and she seems better"

"I did some digging on Miss Shine. It seems that she stopped a young man from killing his friends when she was at college. She reformed him, then got him a job as a security guard in the Richmond Bank" Batman said back and NightWing looked at the house and then back

"Wait, you mean that Tony guy?"

"Yes, so could you imagine the horror that must have gone through her when she was sure he had been killed by the hyena's that Joker had? It must have put her brain into melt down, but there was Nigma... she risked everything for him. She said I would never understand how she felt, she was wrong" Batman carried on and NightWing asked

"So when she saw Tony in the hospital, it snapped her back into the real world?"

"Yes, she had no record of having anyone overly close. When she saw Tony her first instinct was to tell him to put a riddle in the paper, so tell me what sane woman calls a man who is mad?"

"Is that a riddle?" NightWing asked and Batman said back putting down the binoculars

"No, a woman who is in love would be the answer. I wasn't sure about what might happen when the message had been sent. It was all on Nigma, so I watched him. Had made his way out of Arkham, but returned unable to find her and in his rage started to build a death trap for me. Once he got the message he stopped work on his death trap for me, threw down everything and went through Killer Croc's lair to get to her. Now tell me this, what man risks his life to save a woman?"

"I know, a man in love. So what happens when the villains realize what has happened? Those two will be hunted, right?" NightWing asked back and Batman said back

"Only by the two who hate them most, Zsasz and Bane will tear the world open to find Shadow. The others not so much, Stella was smart enough to make friends in high places and that secured their freedom. Harley and Crane are the only ones who know the truth, once the time comes that these two come back into the city things will be interesting"

"Does Bruce Wayne feel the same?" NightWing asked

Batman did not reply, he knew that was a jibe. He was starting to fall for Stella himself, but she seemed happy, that didn't stop him still having feelings for her. Until such time as Nigma breaking her heart or the pair leaving eachother, he would wait. Batman looked down and NightWing asked as they both turned to leave

"Do you think they would go nuts again?"

"There will always be a shadow over Gotham"

Batman replied just as the bat signal in the distance went up, the pair swung down from the roof and towards the bat mobile.

**THE END**

******Thanks for all the views, fav's and reviews. I might make a sequel, we'll have to wait and see. :)**


End file.
